Conociendo a Jun Pyo
by Cari-Bum
Summary: "¿Acaso sabes lo que le gusta? ¿Lo que lo hace llorar? ¿Sus sueños?" Fueron algunas preguntas que Goo Jun Hee hiciera a Kang Hee Soo, ahora, después del regreso de su hijo de EU, los padres de Jun Pyo descubriran algunas de las respuestas. Serie de One-Shots conectados donde el matrimonio Goo conocerá a Goo Jun Pyo.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Nota: Esta será una pequeña serie de 5 One-Shots donde los padres de Jun Pyo podrán conocerlo mejor. Espero que lo disfruten, este es mi favorito y el más largo jeje.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Enfermo

.

.

.

Viernes por la mañana, la atmósfera de fin de semana puede sentirse en el aire. Apenas son las 7 de la mañana pero la mansión Goo ya hervía de actividad. En el enorme comedor ya había dispuestos varios platillos y fruta ideales para comenzar el día. Sin embargo el desayuno aun no comenzaba pues faltaba un miembro de la familia

-¿Por qué Jun Pyo no ha bajado? Ya es tarde para él- Comenta Boon Hyun, padre del joven heredero. Desde que su hijo regreso a Corea siempre disfrutan de un desayuno en familia, nunca podrán volver el tiempo para sentarse con él como debieron cuando él y su hija eran niños pero tampoco es tarde para poder reparar un poco las cosas.

-Es cierto-Dice Hee Soo quien ya está lista para dirigirse al trabajo pues su hija le ha pedido ayuda con unos clientes.-Mayordomo Lee ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta cuando el Mayordomo principal entra al comedor.

-El joven amo luce enfermo, al parecer le duele la cabeza y se siente mal, ha mandado llamar al secretario Jung con carácter urgente-

La pareja se pone de pie de inmediato

-Llame a un doctor-

-Ya lo he llamado-

-Que se apresure-

Cuando entran a la habitación ya se encuentra ahí Nana quién dado que en su escuela les ha dado un periodo de vacaciones decidió pasarlo con la familia Goo supervisando que todo marche bien.

-Joven Jun Pyo no puede ir a trabajar en esas condiciones-

-Pero tengo varios contratos que firmar-

-Envié a alguien usted está muy enfermo- Insiste la mujer mientras sigue evitando que se incorpore.

El doctor llega minutos después y todos esperan el veredicto

-Tiene infección en la garganta, muy fuerte yo le recomendaría además de los antibióticos un descanso de al menos el fin de semana.

- _Mwho!_ No puedo descansar hoy debo ir a trabajar-

El secretario Jung llega a la habitación de Goo Jun Pyo

-Me llamo joven-Dice mientras da una leve inclinación

-Sí, necesito que...-

-Necesitas darme la agenda del día de hoy de Goo Jun Pyo- Interrumpe Goo Boon Hyun

-Señor- Dice el secretario Jung

-Yo atenderé sus pendientes del día él se quedará a descansar-

-Cariño debes descansar- Dice Hee Soo

-Un día no me hará daño, Goo Jun Pyo debe recuperarse.- Goo Jun Pyo mira a su padre sorprendido pero solo basta una mirada para darse por vencido pues a pesar de que Boon Hyun ahora suele ser cálido con su hijo, no ha perdido ese carácter que tanto lo hizo destacar en los negocios y claro ganarse el respeto de sus hijos.

-Está bien- Dice Jun Pyo-Tenia tres reuniones de posibles alianzas y una reunión con el padre de Woo Bin por el proyecto de la remodelación del hotel en Isla Jeju- Le explica rápidamente a su padre

-Pero Jun Hee me pidió ir a la reunión con el señor Song- Interviene Kang Hee Soo

-Si porque son dos reuniones, una donde se verán los planos y otra donde se discutirá acerca de los proveedores de materiales. Jun Hee se encargaría de los planos y yo de los proveedores.-

-Ya veo- Dice la ex-presidenta-No te preocupes cariño nosotros nos encargaremos. Nana por favor cuide a Jun Pyo, Mayordomo Lee le pido que todo sea adecuado para que mi hijo descanse-

-Así será señora- Aseguran ambos

-Debo irme, Jun Hee me estará esperando.- Diciendo esto se despide de su hijo. Jun Pyo permanece quieto pues no está acostumbrado a este tipo de muestras de cariño. Después se dirige a su esposo.

-Si necesitas algo llámame y yo me encargare de los asuntos de Jun Pyo-

-No te preocupes, nada va a pasarme-

-Intenta no estresarte. Debes comer, llamaré a alguien que te lleve algo saludable. -

-Tranquila mujer- Dice con una sonrisa que su esposa corresponde de igual manera. Le da un beso rápido y sale de la habitación seguida de dos mucamas que siguen sus instrucciones.

Cuando Boon Hyun se gira nota como el Secretario Jung asiente ante algunos comentarios de su hijo.

-No se preocupe Joven, yo me encargaré de todo-

-No espero menos-

-Bien señores, será mejor que el Joven Jun Pyo tome su medicina y descanse un poco- Dice Nana con voz autoritaria. El Secretario Jung, el Mayordomo Lee y Boon Hyun salen de la habitación.

-Mayordomo Lee por favor cuide de Goo Jun Pyo, necesito que descanse, de otra manera podría ponerse peor-

-Así lo haré señor-

-SI vienen a visitarlo, evita que lo disturben demasiado-

-Entendido-

Algunas de las chicas le dan su saco para poder marcharse.

-Señor, no ha desayunado-

-Es verdad, por favor pongan esta fruta para que la vaya comiendo en el camino y denme un jugo-

Las chicas se acercan de inmediato cumpliendo el pedido del señor de la casa.

-Sang Rok ¿Has desayunado ya?-

-Si señor-

-Bien, marchémonos-

Cuando salen de la casa, el secretario Jung se acerca a uno de los choferes.

-Hoy iremos directo a la oficina. Necesito que envíen a alguien para...-

-¿Directo a la oficina? ¿Qué mi hijo no va siempre primero a la oficina?-Pregunta Boon Hyun

La mirada de Sang Rok es cálida pero duda en compartir lo que sea que está ocultando.

-Sang Rok será mejor que me digas a donde va mi hijo antes de ir a la oficina-

-Él se encarga de ir por la señorita Jan Di y la lleva a la escuela-

Boon Hyun lo mira extrañado y sorprendido _. "Aunque no debería ser sorpresa",_ piensa.

Sin embargo también se siente muy curioso

-He ido a la Universidad de Shin Hwa y siempre que me encuentro a Jan Di, va en bicicleta.-

-Una camioneta nos sigue a casa de la señorita, Goo Jun Pyo y Geum Jan Di van en el auto mientras la camioneta lleva la bicicleta para que ella pueda usarla en la escuela.-

-Vaya...tantas molestias...-

-Para el Joven Amo...no son molestias en absoluto. Si por el fuera, no solo iría a dejarla, iría por ella en las tardes cuando sale de clases. Sin embargo los horarios de ambos son complicados por lo cual prefiere pasar un rato por las mañanas con ella a no verla en absoluto.-

-Bien-Dice Boon Hyun con una sonrisa-entonces vayamos a la casa de Jan Di-

-¿Señor?-

-Señores- Ordena el ex-presidente y de inmediato todo se pone en movimiento.

.

.

.

Geum Jan Di se quedó dormida. No pueden culparla, pues solo ha dormido 4 horas. No puede esperar a comenzar su residencia en el hospital que aunque sabe perfectamente que estas significaran más horas de desvelo, valdrá totalmente la pena. Se apresura a darse una ducha rápida y desayunar en tiempo record. Cuando ve su plato de desayuno no puede evitar recordar algo

-Aish!-Dice dando un leve golpe en su cabeza

-Hija ¿Estas bien?- Dice su mamá.

-Eh? Si...¿Y Kang San?-

-Tu hermano ya se fue a la escuela. – Geum Kang San también es estudiante en Shin Hwa, _"No puedo privar a mi hermanito de una educación de calidad_ " Fue el pretexto que le dio Goo Jun Pyo antes de marcharse a Estados Unidos. Al principio Jan Di había estado un poco nerviosa por cómo le iría a su hermano. Sin embargo, el primer día de clases de su hermano, un auto enviado por Jun Pyo se encargó de llevarlo al colegio. Una pequeña caravana de dos autos más lo escoltó.

Los estudiantes quedaron sorprendidos, el mensaje era claro. Si te metías con Geum Kang San, te estarías metiendo con el F4. Ji Hoo y Woo Bin lo acompañaron a su salón. Claro nadie quería enfrentarse a la ira de los F4 aunque dos de ellos estuvieran lejos, su alcance para hacer respetar a sus protegidos no conocía límites.

A veces, Kang San esperaba a su hermana para ir juntos. Pero desde que Goo Jun Pyo había regresado, esto era cada vez menos. Además de que Kang San era parte de un club de informática por lo cual a veces se iba más temprano pues tenía proyectos que hacer.

-Jan Di debo ir a ayudar a tu padre, él se encuentra en la Tintorería del centro comercial ya, así que yo estaré en la tintorería cercana a la tienda de Avena. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. Además Kang San irá por la tarde a casa de In Hae, se quedará esta noche- La chica asiente. Lee In Hae es heredero de una empresa de informática la cual surgió apenas años atrás y ha crecido demasiado. El chico apenas es nuevo en la clase rica por lo cual no tuvo problemas en ser amigo de Kang San además de que le sorprendió la inteligencia de su amigo en aspectos de informática. Con un beso en la frente de su hija, se marcha.

Jan Di mira el reloj, no, no le dará tiempo. Ayer pensaba sorprender a su prometido "Jamás me acostumbrare a que es mi prometido" preparándole el almuerzo para que se lo llevara ese día.

-Aish no me dará tiempo, lo siento Jun Pyo será después- Dice con una sonrisa. Se lava los dientes y sale corriendo del edificio, toma su bicicleta. Entonces se detiene en seco. Algo no está bien, algo falta. Jan Di mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrar que es lo que parece diferente. Claro, el auto de Jun Pyo. No esta. Jan Di saca su teléfono y mira por si su prometido envió un mensaje o tal vez la llamo y ella no escucho el teléfono, pero no. Las primeras veces que Jun Pyo llego por ella. Siempre peleaban pues Jan Di aseguraba que era sano ir en bicicleta. Pero Jun Pyo estaba preocupado por su seguridad. No es que nadie supiera que ella y uno de los F4 tenían una relación. Pero siempre estaba Ji Hoo a su lado cuidándola. Pero cuando Ji Hoo comenzó su residencia, coincidió casi con el regreso de Jun Pyo y el anillo en el dedo de Jan Di no pasaba desapercibido. Ya no había quien la cuidará. Por ello Jun Pyo había insistido en ir por ella cada mañana. Ella lo comprendía, además así podían pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Aunque ella era menos expresiva con sus sentimientos, le agradaba pasar las mañanas con Jun Pyo. En sus cuatro años de separación siempre añoraba su compañía pues no era lo mismo discutir con él en persona que por teléfono, no era lo mismo ver su sonrisa a través de una pantalla que verlo en directo. Mientras estaba lejos, no podía tomar su mano. Eso le agradaba, estar con él durante el camino hacia la escuela.

Pero hoy no estaba. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando diviso uno de los tantos autos de la familia Goo. Aunque usualmente, Jun Pyo conducía su auto negro, había ocasiones en que prefería que un chofer los llevara y así podía tener entre sus brazos a Jan Di. Ella sonrio. Perfecta manera de empezar el viernes, entre los brazos del hombre que amas. Pero claro ella no diría nada, en cambio cuando se abrió la puerta fueron otras palabras las que salieron de su boca

-Yah! Puedo llegar tarde por culpa tuya que no pudiste despertar…- Sus palabras murieron cuando noto que quien salía del auto no era Goo Jun Pyo, era el señor Goo-Ahh este…señor Goo…buen día-Dijo dando una inclinación en forma de saludo y mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada por haber hablado de aquella forma.

-Geum Jan Di, sube al auto- Dijo en un tono cálido. La chica obedeció. El secretario Jung, que viajaba en la parte delantera hizo señas para que procedieran a llevar la bicicleta de Jan Di. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, partieron a la Universidad de ShinHwa

Jan Di iba muy callada jugando con sus dedos _"¿Y Goo Jun Pyo? Tal vez tuvo que salir de viaje de negocios…pero ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?! "_

Mientras pensaba en aquello, las caras que hacía eran muy graciosas. El señor Goo no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la imagen de su próxima nuera haciendo gestos extraños

-¿Qué piensas Geum Jan Di?-

-Ahh este…Disculpe señor Goo…Jun Pyo…-

-Se encuentra en casa descansando. Se despertó esta mañana muy enfermo-

-¿Enfermo? Pero ¿Qué tiene? ¿Se encuentra muy grave?- Ante las preguntas preocupadas de la chica el señor Goo no pudo evitar sentirse contento de saber que alguien como Geum Jan Di se encuentre al lado de Goo Jun Pyo.

-Infección en la garganta pero el doctor dijo que debía descansar este fin de semana. Es por ello que el día de hoy me haré cargo de todos sus asuntos. Y claro, no podía dejar que la prometida de mi hijo viajará sola a la escuela.-

-Muchas gracias Señor Goo pero no era necesario. Y dígame…él estará en casa todo el día supongo-

-Supones bien, nana lo está cuidando-

-Ya veo-

Los siguientes 5 minutos que fueron los que tardaron en llegar a la escuela, permanecieron en silencio de nuevo.

Geum Jan Di se preocupó un poco pues no era común que Jun Pyo se enfermará, y si no había ido a trabajar solo significaba que se encontraba algo grave. Pensar en él, solo en esa enorme mansión, enfermo, lanzo escalofríos por su cuerpo y un sentimiento casi maternal se instaló en ella. Quería cuidarlo, quería darle un poco de avena, quería asegurarse que no le diera fiebre. "Pero salgo hasta las 6 de clases"

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, los que iban pasando detuvieron sus pasos cuando salió del auto Goo Boon Hyun. Murmuraron sorprendidos. Después salió Geum Jan Di. No era novedad su compromiso con el heredero del grupo Shin Hwa incluso aunque este aún no se anunciaba oficialmente (Hacia falta la fiesta de compromiso y demás)

La chica como siempre se mostró algo cohibida por la atención recibida. Aún no se acostumbraba a ella. Desde que Jun Pyo había regresado ella había estado bajo el escrutinio de la población de la Universidad. Así que cuando un día llego Jun Hee con ropa para regalarle, no la rechazo pues aunque las críticas no le importaran demasiado, estaba cansada de que todo el tiempo cuestionaran a Jun Pyo por elegirla a ella, una chica que, según decían, ni siquiera podía vestirse de forma decente teniendo un novio como Jun Pyo. Poco a poco cambio su guardarropa. Al menos en eso la gente ya no hablaba de ella. Pero era amiga de los F4, prometida de Goo Jun Pyo, siempre llamaría la atención

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya-Dijo Boon Joon sacando de su trance a Jan Di.- Si necesitas algo llama al secretario Jung y él se encargara de ayudarte. Ten buen día Jan Di- Se despidió dando una caricia en su cabeza.

Jan Di hizo un movimiento con la mano en forma de despedida mientras algunos de los guardias de la familia Goo dejaban su bicicleta disponible para ella. El secretario Jung también había salido del auto

-El Joven Jun Pyo me pidió que le dijera que él se pondrá bien, no debe preocuparse.-

-Muchas gracias- Dice Jan Di con una sonrisa.

Deja su bicicleta junto a las demás. A pesar de haber muchos hijos de familias ricas, una gran cantidad de ellos llega en bicicleta. Se dirigió a su primera clase.

Era la una de la tarde cuando se encontró a Ahn Jae Hyun, él era de los mejores estudiantes de su clase.

-Geum Jan Di- Saluda cortésmente a la chica- El profesor dejo un mensaje de que se ausentará por hoy, al parecer lo llamaron para realizar una cirugía de emergencia-

Geum Jan Di primero sintió pesar pues era de sus clases favoritas además de que había estudiado hasta tarde los apuntes de la materia, el profesor tenía la tendencia de preguntar cada clase datos de la clase anterior y al final influían en la calificación.

-Muchas gracias Sunbae- El chico se despide y se marcha.

 _"_ _Bien, esa clase era la última clase del día, era d por lo tanto ya me puedo ir ya que tenía dos horas libres antes de esa clase, aun debo repasar los apuntes para el lunes….pero primero iré a comer"_

Entonces la chica recordó a su prometido. Tomo la bicicleta y se dirigió rápidamente a casa. Cuando llego, esta se encontraba vacía. Comenzó a inspeccionar todo en la cocina y preparo avena, rollos de huevo y un poco de sopa de verduras. Eran la 2:30 aproximadamente cuando termino. Tomo su celular.

-Secretario Jung, ¿Podría pedirle un favor?-

-Por supuesto señorita-

.

.

.

Goo Boon Hyun se encontraba en una de las reuniones hablando de una posible alianza con una empresa dedicada a la recolección de material reutilizable. Dicha empresa recogía materiales como plástico y aluminio. Les daba un proceso especial para que pudieran volver a utilizarse. A pesar de que había muchas empresas de este ramo, lo que hacía interesante a esta empresa es que el tratamiento que se le daba a los materiales era diferente y además hacia posible utilizar el material 3 veces más completamente, es decir, no tenían que mezclarlo con material virgen para que este durará cuando las demás empresas solo ofrecían mezclar con algún otro material virgen para poder ser reutilizable.

-Es una idea estupenda. Envié los documentos al Secretario Jung y nosotros llamaremos para afinar detalles- Dijo el señor Goo. Cuando se estaba despidiendo de los representantes de la empresa, noto como el secretario se alejaba para atender una llamada.

Se acercó cuando los representantes se fueron y alcanzo a escuchar algo de la conversación

-Muy bien señorita, enviare un auto para que la lleva a la Mansión Goo….Hasta luego- Noto como el secretario sonreía. Decidió no preguntar pues tenía una idea de que se trataba

-¿Cuántas reuniones hacen falta Sang Rok?-

-Solo una, señor-

-Bien, comamos algo para regresar a la reunión y poder ir a mi casa temprano-

-Si señor-

.

.

.

.

Goo Jun Pyo se encontraba solo en casa. ¿Las sirvientas cuentan? No mucho ¿Nana? Contaría si Jun Pyo no se hubiera enojado con ella cuando le quito el celular. Ahora se rehusaba a hablar con ella. Quería llamar a Jan Di, pero Nana dijo que no era posible, que debía descansar. El mayordomo Lee había intentado darle su propio teléfono para realizar su llamada pero Nana lo había atrapado en el acto y había prohibido se acercase a la habitación del joven.

Goo Jun Pyo tenía frio, mucho frio. Finalmente se quedó dormido pero el frio no dejaba su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Un auto se detuvo frente a la Mansión. Cuando Geum Jan Di bajo del auto fue recibido por las sirvientas quienes la saludaban informalmente pues ella había trabajado con las chicas y aunque cuando Goo Jun Pyo la llevo como su novia ellas intentaron mostrarse formales, Jan Di les pidió hablar con ella como siempre. Solamente cuando alguno de los Goo o la señora Kang estaban cerca se mostraban formales pues era novia del hijo del dueño de la casa. Le debían respeto

-Jan Di-ssi ya no habías venido a visitarnos-

-Mianhe la escuela me tiene ocupada.-

-Por supuesto ya casi eres toda una doctora-

La chica sonrió.

-Bienvenida Señorita Jan Di- La voz de Nana hizo que todas se acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares e hicieran una reverencia. Después todos volvieron a sus tareas, a pesar de su corta estatura, nadie desobedecía a Nana.

-Por favor le he pedido que me llame Jan Di-

-Señorita, usted es la prometida del joven Jun Pyo no puedo llamarla por su nombre-

-Aish, está bien.-

-A que debemos su visita-

-Vine a ver a Jun Pyo-

-Él se encuentra en su habitación-

-Bien- La chica se adentró en la Mansión y se dirigió al cuarto de su prometido. Cuando entro, solo el silencio la recibió. Por fin lo vio pero lo que vio no la tranquilizo en nada, Nana iba tras ella. Geum Jan Di boto donde llevaba la comida en la mesa más cercana y se acercó rápidamente al lado de su prometido. Toco su frente

-Está ardiendo en fiebre, traigan rápidamente agua fría y un paño por favor-

-Enseguida- Nana de inmediato siguió sus instrucciones. Cuando las chicas llegaban a la habitación con lo solicitado, alguien más llego con ella.

-Señora Kang- Dijo Nana

-¿Cómo esta Jun Pyo?-

-Tiene fiebre, la señorita Jan Di esta por atenderlo-

La ex-presidenta no ocultó su sorpresa. SI bien, ahora toleraba a la novia de su hijo e incluso la respetaba, había siempre algo de orgullo herido en ella cuando la chica se encontraba frente a ella. Era orgullo herido, sabía que la chica era buena para su hijo pero no quería admitir su error. Cuando ella le dijo cosas de su propio hijo que ella desconocía, bien, no lo iba a negar, se sintió muy inferior a Geum Jan Di por conocer mejor que ella a Goo Jun Pyo y era un sentimiento que odiaba. Justo estaba por decir que se podía hacer a un lado y ella misma atendería a su hijo, pero con una mirada Nana la detuvo. Las chicas ya le habían dado el agua fría y el paño a Geum Jan Di.

-Deje una bolsa con comida, podrían traérmela cuando las llame por favor-

-Si señorita- Dijeron las dos sirvientas. Tomaron la bolsa y la llevaron a la cocina, cuando pasaron a un lado de Kang Hee Soo y Nana se apresuraron a salir.

 _"Además trajo comida, como si los chefs no pudieran preparar algo"_ Pensó algo molesta. Nana le indico que salieran de la habitación para dejar a Jan Di atender a Jun Pyo pero la voz del joven las detuvo a ambas

-¿Jan Di?-

-Si-

-Esta frio, tengo frio-

-Lo siento no te puedes tapar, tienes fiebre, si te tapas tardara más en bajarse-

-Tengo frio-

-Shh lo sé-

La curiosidad gano Hee Soo quien se asomó lentamente para observar sin ser descubierta, Nana por supuesto se quedó por si a la señora Kang se le ocurría hacer algo a Jan Di. Aunque Nana sabía perfectamente que ahora toleraba a la chica, sabía también que el orgullo de la señora era su peor enemigo.

-Jan Di-

-Mmm-

-¿Puedo recostarme en tu regazo?-

La pregunta no solo sorprendió a Jan Di, también sorprendió a las dos mujeres ocultas. Pudieron escuchar movimientos y después un suspiro de satisfacción por parte de Goo Jun Pyo.

-No te vayas-

-Estoy aquí-

Escuchar a su hijo tan vulnerable le sorprendió, y sobre todo pidiendo no quedarse solo. Nana sabía que algo que siempre odio Goo Jun Pyo era estar solo en esa enorme mansión, lo que escucho le dio de nuevo una sensación de paz pues sabía que Jan Di no lo dejaría por falta de amor, ahora que era su prometida sabía que sería una buena esposa para su joven amo.

Diez minutos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando como Jan Di tarareaba una suave melodía mientras se aseguraba que la fiebre bajara.

-¿Qué haces escondida mujer?- Dijo en un susurro Goo Boon Hyun quien logro sacarle un susto a ambas mujeres. Nana se retiró en silencio, sabía que con la presencia de su esposo, la señora Kang se controlaría. Boon Hyun tomo de la mano a Hee Soo y se adentraron a la habitación de su hijo encontrando a Geum Jan Di sentada en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la misma mientras con una mano pasaba el paño con agua fría por la frente de Goo Jun Pyo y la otra acariciaba su cabello. Goo Jun Pyo descansaba en el regazo de la chica. Boon Hyun abrió un poco los ojos por la imagen ante él. Nunca había visto a su hijo dormido de esa manera, aferrando uno de sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Jan Di como si temiera que si la soltaba ella se esfumaría.

El padre de Jun Pyo se preguntó no por primera vez si esos miedos eran producto de aquella época en que su esposa intento separarlo de la chica que amaba o eran de tiempo atrás.

Kang Hee Soo hizo un sonido para que la chica notara su presencia, cuando Jan Di alzo la vista de inmediato les hizo una señal de que guardaran silencio con la mano que antes acariciaba el cabello rizado de su hijo, pero Jun Pyo al no sentir su mano se removió inquieto sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Jan Di?- Dijo en un murmuro-No te vayas-

La chica de inmediato llevo su mano de nuevo al cabello del chico y un atisbo de culpabilidad se asomó en sus ojos. Ella sabía que como él le había hecho daño un día en Macao, ella le había hecho daño cuando se marchó para que dejaran en paz a sus amigos.

-No me iré anda duerme-

Jun Pyo asintió aun sin abrir los ojos pero se aferró más a ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Pregunto su futuro suegro

-Ani...no se preocupen yo me encargo de cuidarlo- Dijo con una sonrisa. Antes de que su esposa protestara, la tomo de la mano y se marchó.

-Nunca habíamos estado con Jun Pyo cuando estaba enfermo- Comento Boon Hyun

-No, si acaso estaba Jun Hee- Kang Hee Soo se encontraba un poco molesta. Goo Jun Pyo nunca le había suplicado que no se fuera, tal vez cuando era más pequeño pero a los cinco años dejo de hacerlo.

Ambos decidieron ponerse al día con el trabajo. Dos horas habían pasado cuando vieron a las chicas llevando la comida que había llevado Geum Jan Di en una bandeja

-¿Y eso?- Dijo el dueño de la casa

-La señorita Jan Di lo trajo para el joven Jun Pyo-

Kang Hee Soo resoplo con un poco de disgusto pero no dijo nada. Su esposo solo rio ante la actitud que adoptaba su esposa en torno a Jan Di. Sabía que lo que más le dolía era que esa chica común y corriente conociera mejor a su propio hijo.

Decidió espiar un poco a la pareja de enamorados mientras su esposa atendía una llamada de Jun Hee.

Las chicas que habían llevado la comida momentos antes salían de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus rostros, era un secreto a voces que él personal adoraba a Jan Di, cuando notaron su presencia de inmediato ofrecieron una respetuosa reverencia y se alejaron.

Nana observaba a su joven amo y a su prometida, la escena le recordó a una años atrás, pero era otra chica la que alimentaba a Jun Pyo (Claro que él no estaba enfermo en aquella ocasión) además de que la expresión del joven era totalmente distinta. Mientras que en aquella ocasión solo tenía cara de fastidio, en esta ocasión se vislumbraba su mirada alegre, y claro su comportamiento parecía el de un niño pequeño.

-Jan Di casi no me gusta-

-No me importa, debes comerlo te sentirás mejor-

-Pero no quiero-

-Goo Jun Pyo no seas necio y ¡Come!-

-Aish mujer, que pesada...-Una chispa traviesa ilumino sus ojos-¿Que obtengo a cambio?-

-¿Uh?-

-Yo como pero que me das tu-

Nana se retiraba pues sabía que necesitaban privacidad, de pronto se encontró al dueño de la casa

-No cabe duda, haría todo por la atención de Jan Di- Comento el señor Goo

Nana sonrió

-Sí, tiene razón-

Escucharon como seguían argumentando hasta que Jan Di cedió

-Si comes...-

-Quiero un beso-

-Yah!, puedo contagiarme-

-Araso entonces quiero que te quedes hasta que me duerma de nuevo por la noche-

-Ok-

No pudieron evitar la curiosidad, miraron como Jun Pyo dejaba que Jan Di lo alimentará, cada que Jan Di no lo veía una sonrisa de completa felicidad aparecía en su rostro.

Nana y Goo Boon Hyun salieron de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo conociste a Jan Di nana?-

-Fue...cuando el joven amo estaba comprometido con la señorita Ha-

-Se honesta Nana-Dijo mientras la hacía entrar en un pequeño cuarto de té y llamaba a las chicas para que les llevarán algo de beber-¿Qué tanto les afecto a ambos esa época?-

-Seré honesta porque usted me lo está pidiendo-El señor Goo asintió- Jamás había visto a Goo Jun Pyo tan feliz como cuando estaba con Jan Di, incluso si no eran pareja, el trato que tenía hacia ella era especial, por lo tanto evadía a la señorita Ha, un día el fingió estar enfermo con tal de que no viniera la señorita Ha, ella llego con un plato de avena mientras el joven Jun Pyo y el joven Woo Bin comían y lo obligo a comer, es notable la diferencia de aquella ocasión a esta vez, no solo porque aquella vez fingió enfermedad, sino porque cuando la señorita Ha lo obligo a comer, solo demostraba incomodidad y enojo, en cambio ahorita...está contento a pesar de estar enfermo. Aquella época no solo le afecto a Jun Pyo, a Jan Di también, ambos parecían como si les estuvieran quitando la vida misma.-

-Es algo que no puedo reparar Nana-

-No, pero puede facilitarles la felicidad, ya con que esté de acuerdo con su futuro matrimonio, ellos estarán bien-

-Gracias Nana-

Llego la noche a la mansión Goo. Hee Soo decidió ver a su hijo para saber cómo se encontraba. Cuando llego a la habitación de nuevo encontró a Jun Pyo con su cabeza en el regazo de Jan Di.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Le dio fiebre de nuevo, es normal, su cuerpo está combatiendo al virus, pero no hay que permitir que le suba mucho. -Hee Soo asintió, tomo asiento en una silla cercana a la cama. Jan Di notaba que estaba preocupada, le recordó a aquel día en que Jun Pyo se accidento.

-Disculpe-Dijo Jan Di-Podría...podría cuidarlo un momento. Debo ir al baño y debo llamar al abuelo Yoon ya que me pidió ayuda mañana en la clínica.-

Hee Soo se sorprendió demasiado por el pedido

-Por supuesto- Se acercó a la cama, Jan Di tomo la cabeza de Jun Pyo entre sus manos mientras se ponía de pie, y le indicaba a Hee Soo que tomará la misma posición que tenía ella antes. Esto incomodo un poco a la ex-presidenta pero hizo lo que le pedía Jan Di. Sentir la cabeza de su hijo en su regazo fue extraño...

-Solo asegúrese de que la toalla en su frente este fría- La señora Kang asintió. Cuando Geum Jan Di salió de la habitación, un nerviosismo la recorrio, como las primeras veces que tomaba en brazos a sus hijos. Hizo lo que le indico Jan Di pero también acarició su cabello.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Jun Pyo se despertó.

-¿Mamá?-

-Que pasa cariño-

El chico la miro como si fuera alguien extraño _"No te sientas mal Hee Soo, es tu culpa por no estar cuando se enfermaba"_

-Nada...-

-Creo que ya no tienes fiebre- Tomo el termómetro pero no supo cómo usarlo. Jun Pyo, sin alejarse de ella se lo quito, lo prendió y lo puso bajo su lengua. Cuando sonó de que el diagnostico estaba listo, se lo quito.

-Ya no tengo fiebre-

-Me alegro cariño-

La puerta se abrió y entro Geum Jan Di y el señor Goo

Jan Di sonrió cuando vio que Jun Pyo estaba despierto y aún yacía en el regazo de su madre. Boon Hyun estaba sorprendido pero se sentía contento. Jun Pyo se incorporó

-Ya no tengo fiebre-

-Muy bien hijo, pero la próxima vez que te enfermes asegúrate que tu prometida coma algo, la tuve que obligar a que pidiera algo-

-Lo siento-

Jan Di solo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

-Debo irme-Dijo de pronto

-Mwho?! Yah! Prometiste quedarte-

-Jan Di no está bien hacer promesas que no cumplirás- Hee Soo sorprendió a todos-Tu habitación siempre está disponible.-

-Gracias-Dijo algo insegura

-Nosotros avisaremos a tus padres, vamos cariño- Kang Hee Soo se incorporó y tomo la mano de su esposo-No se duerman muy tarde- Dijo antes de dedicarles una sonrisa sincera y marcharse con su esposo. Jan Di y Jun Pyo miraban sorprendidos hacia donde habian desaparecido los papás de este último.

-Extraño- Dijo Jun Pyo

-Lo sé-Jan Di se acercó a él-Pero dales una oportunidad- Jun Pyo la jalo y la tumbo a su lado.

-Lo intento pero sigue siendo extraño- Abrazo a Jan Di

-Tu papá me pregunto qué te gustaba desayunar cuando estabas enfermo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí-

-Me sentí...bien mientras mamá me cuidaba-

-Es obvio Jun Pyo, es tu mamá a final de cuentas-

-Lo sé-

Permanecieron un momento así, hasta que Jan Di se incorporó por un libro para estudiar. Después ambos se acomodaron en la cama mientras Jan Di estudiaba, Jun Pyo leía a su lado, no entendía muchas cosas pero le gustaba saber aunque sea algo simple de lo que estudia su prometida.

.

.

.

-Mañana prepararemos un panque de chocolate por la mañana-

-No sé preparar eso cariño-

-Lo intentaremos, es para que Jun Pyo se sienta mejor, según Jan Di le gusta el panque de chocolate cuando está enfermo-

-¿Qué más te dijo?-

-Que le gusta que lo cuiden, que le den de comer, que solo toma su medicina con algún jugo pues así le sabe menos desagradable...-Kang Hee Soo hizo una mirada de nostalgia, sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Sé que casi no conocemos a Jun Pyo pero no es tan tarde para entrar en su vida-

-Lo sé-

Ambos decidieron que a las 12 le darían la medicina que le tocaba a Jun Pyo.

Cuando entraron de nuevo a su habitación, llevaban un jugo en la mano y su medicina. Pero no estaba solo, Jun Pyo y Jan Di dormían con el libro de Jan Di a un lado de ellos.

Boon Hyun tomo el libro y lo puso en la mesa, con cuidado despertó a su hijo

-Es hora de tu medicina-

Jun Pyo aun medio dormido se sentó y tomo la medicina que le ofrecían sus padres. Después se iba a poner de pie

-¿A dónde vas?- Dijo su madre

-Llevaré a Jan Di a su habitación-

-Yo opino que la dejes descansar aquí, así si te sientes mal ella te cuidará- Respondió su padre mientras acomodaba a Jan Di, le indico a Jun Pyo que se acostará y los cubrió a ambos con una cobija. Se marcharon. Fuera de la habitación Kang Hee Soo le dio un golpe en el brazo

-¿Y eso porque fue?-

-No es correcto...que duerman juntos, aún no están casados-

-Mujer, como si nosotros jamás hubiéramos hecho eso-

Hee Soo rió, ambos se fueron a dormir.

.

.

.

Era sábado por la mañana. El desayuno estaba servido. Jun Pyo bajo seguido de su prometida quien parecía avergonzada (Jun Pyo le había explicado que sus padres dejaron que se quedará en su cama)

-Buenos días, vengan es hora de desayunar-

Fue un desayuno en familia muy agradable. Jun Pyo había disfrutado desayunos así, pero eran con la familia de Jan Di, por ello se alegró de compartir un desayuno con sus papás y su prometida. Por otra parte sus papás solo estaban felices porque ahora conocían un poco más a su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Nota: Este es el segundo de 5 One-Shots donde los padres de Jun Pyo podrán conocerlo mejor.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 2: NADAR

 _-Mi hijo no sabe nadar...sáquenlo de ahí de inmediato...¡Sáquenlo!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Hijo, debes aprender a nadar-_

 _-No quiero papá-_

 _-No te estoy preguntando-_

 _Goo Boon Hyung miraba mientras le intentaban enseñar a su hijo a nadar, pero cuando se sumergía..._

 _-Me ahogo…papá...mamá...nona...ayúdenme-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Señor...es un trauma, el siempre relacionará el agua con su accidente-_

 _-¿No hay manera de que lo superé?-_

 _-Solo el tiempo lo dirá-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Goo Boon Hyun despertó sobresaltado. Por alguna extraña razón aquel sueño...no, no era un sueño...eran recuerdos, se habían presentado en el último mes. No era diariamente, bueno no había sido así a un principio pero ahora...esa semana había sido cada día.

Era sábado por la mañana, su esposa de nuevo había salido con Jun Hee, esta vez además iban a arrastrar a Geum Jan Di de compras, sonrió ante la idea pues sabía que su futura nuera no era aficionada a las compras. No sabía qué hacer, Jun Pyo tendría reuniones...estaba solo. Tal vez era buena idea visitar a alguien...

Una hora después llamaba a la puerta de una casa muy conocida para él. Un joven de la edad de su hijo abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, Boon Hyun sonrió

-Buen día Ji Hoo, ¿Estará tu abuelo?-

-Sí señor, está en su estudio, si me disculpa debo marcharme, quedé de desayunar con Ga Eul y Woo Bin-

-¿No ira Yi Jeong?-

-Tanto el cómo Jun Pyo tienen negocios, le marque a Jan Di esta mañana pero al parecer fue secuestrada por su hija- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, diviértanse-

-Hasta luego-

Goo Boon Hyun miro al chico marcharse, era muy distinto ahora, hablaba más, parecía más en este mundo.

Encontró la oficina del señor Yoon y toco

-Adelante-

-Señor-Dijo con una reverencia

-Pero que milagro, pasa, pasa, toma asiento ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Mucho mejor, aunque si he de ser honesto...me siento aburrido. Hoy no hay nadie en casa...-

-Esos jóvenes de ahora, por ejemplo Ji Hoo, ha salido con sus amigos-

-Eso es bueno ¿No cree?-

-Claro que lo es, es una pena que también tenga el corazón roto-

-¿De qué habla?-

-¿Que no lo sabías?-Al ver que el señor Goo negaba con la cabeza suspiro-Esta triste por el compromiso de Jan Di y Jun Pyo, no tengo nada en contra de tu hijo, créeme, pero Jan Di me agradaba para mi nieto. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella...ama a tu hijo-

-No lo sabía-

-A veces creo...que les hicimos mucho mal al tenerlos en su burbuja de niños ricos, cuando Jan Di llego a sus vidas, su burbuja se rompió-

-No lo dudo-

-Basta de nostalgias dime... ¿Qué te aflige?-

-Verá...he tenido estos sueños...-

-Sueños-

-Más bien recuerdos, de cuando secuestraron a Jun Pyo cuando niño-

-Ya veo...-

-Yo...intente que aprendiera a nadar pero nunca lo hizo, era mucho su trauma-

-Es normal, pero también es normal enfrentar traumas, tal vez es hora de que tu hijo lo enfrente.-

-Tal vez-

La plática transcurrió a otros temas de menor relevancia. A mediodía, Boon Hyun salía de la casa de los Yoon pues el abuelo había recibido una llamada urgente de la fundación pues uno de los artistas que se presentaría se había lastimado la mano y era requerido urgentemente.

Por alguna razón fuera de su entendimiento, pidió al chófer que lo llevará al Instituto Shin Hwa. Para ser sábado, había bastante gente. Muchos estudiando pues se avecinaban exámenes.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando noto una figura conocida.

-Secretario Jung-

-Señor-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-El joven Jun Pyo tuvo una reunión con unos inversionistas quienes están interesados en apoyar con becas a algunos alumnos.-

-Vaya eso sería excelente ¿Dónde se encuentra mi hijo?-

-En la piscina-

-¿En la piscina?-

-Si-

-Gracias-

Boon Hyun se dirigió confundido a la piscina, ¿Por qué su hijo estaría ahí?

Por fin entro. Lo vio agachado mientras contemplaba el agua con aire nostálgico. Su hijo cerró los ojos y suspiro, se llevó la mano al rostro y se incorporó, al darse la vuelta no oculta sus sorpresa al encontrarse a su padre

-Papá-

-Jun Pyo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo...solo venía a pensar. ¿Y tú?-

-Solo vine a pasear-

-¿Quieres...acompañarme por algo de comer?-

-Claro hijo vamos-

El ex-presidente no despego la vista de su hijo...mientras estaban en la piscina era como si un peso lo oprimiera, había culpabilidad en sus ojos…¿Por qué? Se preguntó Boon Hyun

Pero al salir su hijo se relajo notablemente.

-¿Tienes muchas reuniones?-

-Solo una más y será todo por hoy-Dijo algo cansado, hace apenas dos semanas se había recuperado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún necesitaba descanso.-Tal vez después de la reunión pueda rescatar a Jan Di de nona-

-Eso sí quiero verlo-

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la reunión?-

-Porque no-

Ambos se dirigieron a comer a la sala de los F4

-Jamás había estado tanto tiempo en esta sala-

Boon Hyun observó en silencio. Aquí pasaban tiempo juntos los F4 en la escuela de Shin Hwa.

-Tenemos otra sala...esa aun la usamos más- Comentó Jun Pyo

-Qué recuerdos no almacenará esta sala...-

Jun Pyo comenzó a reírse

-¿Sabías que Geum Jan Di me dio una patada en el rostro?-

- _Mwho?-_

Jun Pyo se sentó en un sillón, sonriendo al recordar aquel día. Su papá lo miraba con curiosidad de saber más. Le gustaba cuando su hijo compartía cosas con él.

-Sí...yo...hice correr un rumor...ella bajo enojada y me pateo-

Boon Hyun ahora entendía porque su hijo se había enamorado de Jan Di, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser admirado y que todos obedecieran sus palabras, pero Jan Di no lo hizo.

-¿Fue su impertinencia o su valor lo que te llamo la atención?-

-Era la primera persona que me desafiaba, comencé a notar otras cosas de ella...que era linda...que era leal...que era sincera-Una mirada de anhelo se instala en él.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Bueno...mamá y nona la llevaron de compras...que puedes esperar-

-Tu mamá...ella está intentando...ya sabes llevarse bien-

-Lo sé pero entiéndenos, parece difícil después de lo que paso-

-Solo dale...danos una oportunidad-

-Lo estoy haciendo papá-

-Oye y dime.. ¿Qué hacías en la piscina?-

-Ahh...eso...-

El secretario Jung nos interrumpe

-Joven Jun Pyo, uno de los inversionistas quiere hablar con usted-

-¿Quién?-

-El señor Emerson, dice que está interesado en ofrecer becas-

-Papá si me disculpas...-

-Vayamos juntos-

Mientras caminamos Jun Pyo le cuenta a su padre un poco de la situación

-El señor Emerson es estadounidense. Cuando llego rechazo aportar alguna inversión pero al parecer cambio de opinión-

Ambos llegamos cerca de la cancha de basquetbol, encontramos al secretario Jung con un par de hombres más...y alguien más que permanece oculto de nuestra vista

-Señor Gu, he cambiado de parecer, sin embargo la beca que quiero apoyar será muy específica...-En ese momento el señor Emerson gira y entonces ambos notan quien más se encuentra ahí.

-Geum Jan Di- Dice Jun Pyo con desconcierto

-Esta señorita me hizo cambiar de parecer...quiero ofrecer becas de deportes...-

Jun Pyo permanece en silencio, tratando de asimilar la situación. ¿No se supone que Geum Jan Di estaría con su madre y su hermana?

-Jun Pyo-Dice Jan Di con una sonrisa, se aleja del señor Emerson y se acerca a su prometido. En un gesto que sorprende a Jun Pyo, su padre y el secretario Jung le da un beso en la mejilla

-Me escape de tu hermana y el secretario Jung me dijo que te encontrabas aquí-

Jun Pyo le sonríe a su prometida antes de darle un beso en la frente y volver al asunto que lo concierne.

A su padre le asombra la capacidad que tiene Jan Di de iluminar el día de su hijo.

-Señor Emerson, me alegra que cambiara de parecer-

-La señorita Jan Di menciono que ella estudio preparatoria por una beca en deportes...-

Boon Hyun mira a su hijo y a su futura nuera algo sorprendido. Sabía de la beca que obtuvo Jan Di para acallar lo sucedido con aquel chico que intento matarse. Pero nunca supo que habían hecho parecer que era por algo específico...

-Así es, ella obtuvo una beca para estudiar la preparatoria y posteriormente la universidad-

-Ya veo...las becas por deportes aquí son muy raras...pero en mi país no lo son. Por ello me gustaría apoyar con 5 becas por año-

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración-

-Enviare a alguien que se encargue de los detalles-

Diciendo esto el señor Emerson se despide de los demás

-¿Beca de deportes?- Dice por fin Boon Hyun

-Ahh este...-De inmediato se nota que Jan Di no quiere hablar de ello y Jun Pyo también parece serio. El secretario Jung para salvar la situación decide hablar

-Joven Jun Pyo...Su última reunión del día es dentro de media hora-

-Gracias Secretario Jung-

-Lo siento aun tienes una reunión-Dice Jan Di algo apenada

-Vamos-

-Pero...-

-No durará mucho lo prometo-

- _Araso-_

-¿Papá? ¿Vienes?-

-Lo siento, regresaré a casa...alguien tiene que calmar a tu hermana y a tu madre cuando sepan que Jan Di escapo de ellas-

-Lo siento- Dice la chica con pena en la mirada

-No te preocupes-

-Te veo después papá-

Diciendo esto los dos se marchan seguidos por el secretario Jung.

Gu Boon Hyun sin embargo quiere averiguar más de la supuesta beca que recibió Jan Di.

La noche ha llegado y el ex-presidente del grupo Shin Hwa se encuentra por demás frustrado, ¿Quien no lo estaría? No logro encontrar nada de información acerca de la beca que obtuvo Geum Jan Di.

Al llegar a casa se encuentra con su esposa y su hija, bastante divertidas

-Tiene habilidad para burlar a los guardaespaldas-

-Le dará muchos dolores de cabeza a Jun Pyo eso es un hecho-Dice su hija

-Pero todo le da dolor de cabeza a Jun Pyo- Dice el señor de la casa uniéndose a la plática.

-Papá-

-Cariño-

-¿Qué tal las compras?-

-Divertidas-

-Por cierto papá, que les parece si el próximo fin de semana vamos al hotel en Busan, acaban de adicionar algunas cosas, además mi pequeño hermano debe relajarse un poco...el trabajo y la boda lo traen como loco últimamente, por ello se enfermó-

-Me agrada la idea-

-Avisare a los F4- La hija mayor de los Gu se marcha dejando a sus papás solos

-Será un interesante fin de semana...-

-Ya lo creo-

La semana pasa sin mayores incidentes, según Jun Hee, le ha informado a los amigos de su hijo y claro a Chu Ga Eul y Geum Jan Di. Todos están emocionados por ir.

El sábado por la mañana llegan al hotel, como siempre durante el viaje no existieron mayores contratiempos, al menos no tantos como esperaban. Una vez instalados en sus habitaciones, los señores Goo deciden descansar un poco

-El hotel quedo de maravilla-

-Claro, fue idea de Jun Hee remodelarlo, además si le agregamos que en Grupo Il Shin se encargó de lo necesario para que la remodelación fuera perfecta...-

-Lo sé, pero es tan agradable venir a uno de nuestros hoteles a pasar el rato ¿No crees querida?-

-Tienes razón cariño-

Por la noche cenan todos juntos, hay risas por doquier y bromas, sobre todo entre los más jóvenes, los señores Goo se sienten complacidos de mirar a sus hijos contentos y claro a los amigos de Goo Jun Pyo disfrutando de las comodidades del Hotel.

-¿Mañana si habrá alguna actividad planeada?- Pregunta Ji Hoo.

-¿Por qué no disfrutamos de lo que nos ofrezca el hotel?- Menciona Jun Hee

-Es cierto, hoy solo descansamos, mañana aprovechemos más el día- Interviene Woo Bin

Finalmente todos se marchan a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, Boon Hyun despierta tranquilo, desde que despertó del coma, su esposa ha intentado que se mantenga en paz y sin estrés, este pequeño descanso es muy bienvenido. Una vez que su esposa despierta ambos se preparan y desayunan en el cuarto de hotel, saben que aunque quieren pasar tiempo con sus hijos, ambos están ocupados. Jun Hee con su esposo y claro Jun Pyo con sus amigos y su prometida. Poco después de mediodía bajan a la piscina a relajarse un poco cuando notan que los F4 y las chicas también están ahí. Toman asiento cerca de donde se encuentran, poco después llega su hija y su esposo. Todos se relajan, observan como nadan un rato Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y Ga Eul, después deciden descansar en la orilla de la piscina. Jun Pyo se acerca a sus papás y se sienta a un lado de su progenitor.

-¿Están descansando?-

-Si hijo, es el objetivo de este viaje-

-Lo sé-

De pronto escuchamos como alguien más entra al agua, cuando Jun Pyo voltea para verificar quien fue se pone de pie de inmediato y corre hacia la piscina

-Yah! Geum Jan Di!- Y sin pensarlo, se lanza al agua.

Kang Hee So y Goo Boon Hyun miran a su hijo sorprendidos, pero a los pocos segundos ambos se ponen de pie.

 _"No sé nadar, no sé nadar"_ Las palabras que Jun Pyo decía de niño vienen a la mente de ambos, cuando se van a acercar más a la piscina, Han Kang los detiene.

-Pero...-

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, Boon Hyun observa a su hijo nadar, ¡Esta nadando! Nada hacía Jan Di. Kang Hee So se encuentra aún más sorprendida, pero el F4 no parece sorprendido

Cuando Jun Pyo llega junto a Jan Di, la toma en brazos y la detiene de nadar

-Jun Pyo- Dice la chica

-¿Estás loca? No hagas eso Jan Di- Dice molesto. Jan Di se aferra a su cuello

-Pero quería nadar, solo un momento- La mirada de ambos denota tristeza. El resto del F4 y Ga Eul permanecen en silencio, mirando la escena, cuando Boon Hyun los observa puede notar la pena en sus miradas.

-Si quieres nadar, dímelo, yo te cuidare pero no me asustes de esa forma- La chica asiente y le dedica una mirada de agradecimiento a su prometido mientras este le ayuda a nadar. Se mantienen más de una hora en el agua, en ningún momento la deja sola. Deciden salir de la piscina y Jun Pyo le da una toalla a Jan Di, ayudándola a secarse delicadamente. El resto sigue en silencio, Ga Eul se ha acurrucado junto a Yi Jeong, esta triste, al igual que su novio. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo solo miran en silencio, ambos tristes por ver a su amiga sufriendo.

Pero los señores Goo no dejan de estar asombrados. Cuando se marchan pues el atardecer está cayendo, Jun Hee los lleva a tomar un café.

-¿Cuando...?- Comienza el señor Goo

-Jan Di recibió una beca para estudiar en Shin Hwa para acallar a los medios, pero se hizo pasar por una beca de natación-Explica Han Kang quien sabe todo lo ocurrido-Ella era buena en dicho deporte, su sueño era ir a las Olimpiadas. Pero fue secuestrada para dañar a Jun Pyo-

-¿Secuestrada?- Ante la pregunta de su madre, Jun Hee permanece en silencio, no sabe cómo continuar su explicación

-Sí, fue aquel chico al que le pagaste para que alejara a Jan Di de Jun Pyo- Responde en tono neutral. Hee So desvía la mirada- El llamo a Jun Pyo, lo golpeo, solo quería que prometiera que mi hermano jamás buscaría a Jan Di de nuevo, pero claro el no acepto, entonces ese chico iba a golpear a Jun Pyo con una silla, la silla jamás lo toco, Jan Di se interpuso pero recibió una herida en el hombro. No lo detectaron a tiempo, para cuando Ji Hoo la obligo a hacerse un estudio, era tarde, solo podía recibir tratamiento para que no afectará a su vida diaria pero no podía nadar de nuevo-

-¿Por eso Jun Pyo aprendió a nadar?-

-No, el aprendió antes. En un viaje ella estaba nadando, le dio un calambre y casi se ahoga, el no pudo salvarla lo hizo Ji Hoo pero Jun Pyo odio aquello así que aprendió, dejo atrás su miedo al agua-Ella sonrió-Se muchas cosas que pasaron con mi hermano y sus amigos-

-¿Cómo?

-Es mi secreto-

Después de dicha explicación todos permanecen en silencio. Boon Hyun no puede creer que su hijo sepa nadar, aprendió por ella lo sabe. Además se siente triste por la pérdida de Jan Di. Ahora entiende la mirada de culpa que tenía Jun Pyo en la piscina de Shin Hwa, él se siente responsable porque Jan Di perdió su sueño de ser nadadora.

Por la noche todos cenan juntos. Todos parecen felices, pero Boon Hyun no se puede quitar la imagen de la mente, como su hijo reacciono de inmediato cuando se percató que Geum Jan Di era quien entro al agua, su preocupación, como la ayudo a nadar, sabiendo la historia era incluso más triste.

Dos horas después de la cena, todos se habían dispersado un poco. Goo Boon Hyun decidió dar un paseo y sin planearlo se encontró de nuevo en la piscina. Pero a pesar de la hora no estaba vacía como suponía, vio a su hijo en cuclillas cerca de la piscina. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección cuando una silueta se posó a un lado de Jun Pyo. El chico le toco el hombro a Jun Pyo. El chico no miro siquiera de quien se trataba.

-¿Estas bien?-

Jun Pyo se dejó caer en el suelo, dando a entender que no lo estaba.

-No es justo Woo Bin, no es justo-

Mientras el pelirrojo se unía a Jun Pyo en el suelo, Boon Hyun decidió esconderse un poco y observar que sucedía

-No lo es, no eres el único que sufre cada vez que ella intenta nadar, sé que te sientes culpable pero debes dejar de sentir culpa pues eso también le afecta a ella-

-Woo Bin, fue mi culpa-

-En ese momento...Jan Di lo hizo para protegerte-

-Yo fui a protegerla a ella...y ella fue la perjudicada-

Ambos permanecen en silencio un momento.

-Siempre me pregunte-Comienza el pelirrojo-Como fue posible que terminaras así de golpeado, entrenamos juntos muchas veces y aunque no puedes ganarme...si podías ganarle a aquellos chicos-

-Si hacia algo lastimarían a Jan Di, preferí que me golpearan, pero ahora que puedo pensar más en ello tal vez solo debí acabar con ellos de una sola vez, así Jan Di aún podría nadar-

El señor Goo quiere salir de su escondite y consolar a su hijo pero alguien más se acerca a los chicos.

- _Pabo-_ Ambos chicos miran a la persona que ha llegado y se ponen de pie, Woo Bin les dedica una sonrisa y se marcha

-Jan Di- Dice finalmente Jun Pyo.

-Siempre he dicho que eres un tonto pero jamás fuiste tan tonto como aquel día-

-¡Geum Jan Di!-

-Lo sé, querías protegerme y te lo agradezco, pero yo también quise protegerte de algún modo.-

-No debiste hacerlo, perdiste tu sueño-

Jan Di gira a mirar las estrellas y después mira a su prometido, una sonrisa llena de ternura se instala en su rostro.

-Perdí un sueño y tiempo después encontré otro. Además no importa que ya no pueda nadar como siempre. No niego que extraño nadar pero ya no me siento tan triste, además te tengo a ti para ayudarme-Dijo la joven intentando aligerar el ambiente. Jun Pyo la abrazo

-Te amo Geum Jan Di-

Jan Di corresponde su abrazo

-¿Sabes? Siempre quise algo de igualdad de condiciones en nuestra relación-Jun Pyo se separa un poco y acaricia su rostro mientras ella prosigue-Aquel día, creo que ha sido de las pocas veces que yo te he podido salvar-

Jun Pyo deposita un beso en su frente con una sonrisa

-Ani, no ha sido la única vez-

-¿De qué hablas?-

El solo sonríe en modo de respuesta

-Vamos a descansar-

- _Araso-_

Jun Pyo la abraza y ambos entran de nuevo al hotel, el señor Goo sin embargo toma asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a la piscina.

 _"Así que enfrento su miedo con tal de ser el salvador de Geum Jan Di"_

-Papá-La voz de Jun Hee lo hace salir de sus pensamientos. Toma asiento en una silla cercana

-El dinero tiene un precio-Dice Boon Hyun-En aquel entonces, cuando secuestraron a tu hermano y vino un trauma para él...ese fue un precio por ser rico-

-Siempre habrá personas que quieran dañarnos papá, lo importante es que Jun Pyo enfrento su miedo-

-Algo me dice que no será el último miedo que enfrentará por Geum Jan Di-

-Eso es un hecho, anda vamos a descansar-

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Kang Hee Soo decide dar un pequeño paseo matutino, sin saber cómo llega a la piscina la cual aparentemente esta vacia, pero entonces al acercarse mas puede notar que alguien se encuentra nadando. Cuando la persona sale de la piscina se da cuenta de que es su hijo.

-Goo Jun Pyo-

-Mamá- Dice el chico incómodo. Hee Soo le acerca una toalla y toma asiento cerca de él.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió verte nadar.-

Jun Pyo toma asiento sin embargo no sabe que decir. Ambos permanecen en silencio

-Perdón-Jun Pyo mira a su madre -Por mi culpa Geum Jan Di no puede nadar más-

-Sé que no planeabas nada de lo que sucedió después. Jan Di...ella ha aprendido a vivir sin ese sueño.-

-¿Por qué aprendiste a nadar?- Dice su madre con curiosidad pura.

-Porque no soportaba que alguien más la rescatará, yo quería...no...Quiero ser el único que la rescate cuando ella esté en peligro. Quiero ser el único que la ayude a nadar cuando sienta deseos de ...-

-Pero tu trauma..-

-Era peor pensar que Jan Di podía ahogarse-

Kang Hee Soo sonríe, su hijo haría lo que fuera por Geum Jan Di.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, lleno de nuevos recuerdos. Por la tarde su corto descanso termino.

-Aprendimos algo más de nuestro hijo- Comenta Hee Soo en el avión privado mientras lo observa reír junto con Ji Hoo

-Sigamos conociéndolo-Concluye Boon Hyun.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Nota: Este es el tercer de 5 One-Shots donde los padres de Jun Pyo podrán conocerlo mejor.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 3: Ramen…y algo más

.

.

.

-Anda Jan Di-

-¡No! Teniendo tanta gente que cocine para ti...-

-No es lo mismo si tú lo preparas-Entonces el heredero de Shin Hwa mostro una mirada suplicante-Por favor-

Geum Jan Di miro a su prometido no creyendo lo infantil que se portaba en ese momento. "Y seré la esposa de este torpe" pensó

-Bien- Dijo Jan Di obteniendo como resultado una sonrisa enorme por parte de su prometido.

Jan Di se apartó de su prometido para dirigirse a la cocina cuando avergonzada descubrió que no se encontraban solos. Los padres de Jun Pyo los miraban entretenidos. Jan Di rio avergonzada y Jun Pyo no mostraba más su sonrisa, parecía incómodo.

-Vamos-Dijo jalando a Jan Di a la cocina, cuando paso a un lado de sus padres solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?-

-Ni idea-

Ambos decidieron pedir té y galletas, llamaron a una de las chicas y le dieron instrucciones para su aperitivo

Los aperitivos, sin embargo, estaban tardando demasiado por lo cual decidieron ir a la cocina a investigar que estaba sucediendo. Muchos empleados bloqueaban el paso, las chicas al darse cuenta se retiraron de inmediato con sonrisas ocultas en sus rostros. Los chefs parecían un poco molestos e incluso uno de ellos se mostraba indignado.

-Puedo cocinar platillos franceses, italianos, de la más alta calidad pero siempre que viene la prometida del joven Jun Pyo, mis dotes culinarias son desperdiciados-

-¿A qué se refiere?-Pregunto Hyun Boon cuando se acercó a los chefs de la entrada. Todos mostraron sorpresa pero ninguno se atrevió a responder. Les dejaron el paso libre para que se asomaran a la cocina y entonces los vieron.

Geum Jan Di sonreía mientras movía el contenido de dos cacerolas, Goo Jun Pyo recargaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras esperaba.

-¡Listo!- Anuncio la chica, Goo Jun Pyo se separó de ella y tomo asiento para comer en una barra en la cocina. Jan Di lo siguió y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de su platillo

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Hee Soo a uno de los chefs

-Ramen-

Habían escuchado del ramen, por supuesto pero jamás lo habían comido, a decir verdad no lucia como un platillo delicioso para ninguno de los mayores. Uno de los chefs resoplo de nuevo

-Será mejor que tome clases de comida coreana, a este paso las necesitaremos-

-Tal vez no sea mala idea, después de todo casi no comemos estos platillos. Tomen un descanso-Dice Boon Hyun

Los chefs se van sin agregar nada mientras la pareja observa a su hijo y su novia disfrutando de su comida.

-No se ve muy apetitoso.-

-Lo sé cariño, pero le gusta a Jun Pyo-

La mujer resopla frustrada, tantos años de tener a los mejores chefs para que cocinen para ellos y su hijo termina prefiriendo un platillo tan simple como el ramen.

Boon Hyun y Hee Soo se marcharon de la cocina, ambos pensando en cosas distintas. Por una parte Boon Hyun se preguntaba acerca de la primera vez que su hijo comió Ramen, pero por otra parte Hee Soo se preguntaba como el heredero de Shin Hwa podía consumir ese tipo de alimentos. Su posición, de acuerdo a su madre, le permitía probar comida para los paladares más exigentes, pero Jun Pyo, a pesar de ello, prefería un poco de ramen...¡Inconcebible!

-Jun Pyo debería cuidar su estómago y no consumir ese tipo de alimentos-Expreso con molestia Hee Soo.

-No creo que se enferme por un poco de ramen-Respondió su esposo, restándole importancia al asunto

Escucharon las risas provenientes de la cocina y al parecer una plática amena. Boon Hyun alejo a su esposa, tenía el presentimiento de que la situación no era de su agrado.

Más tarde, ambos miraban televisión en el cuarto de entretenimiento, entonces escucharon a Jan Di y Jun Pyo acercándose.

-Jun Pyo comiste demasiado-

-No me pasará nada-

-Claro, eso dijiste la última vez que comiste tres paquetes de Ramen tu solo-

-No me paso nada-

-Solo te dolió el estómago por dos días-

Jan Di reía mientras Jun Pyo fruncía el ceño, siempre que comía Ramen especialmente preparado por su prometida, comía más de la cuenta, pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? El ramen sabía mejor por el simple hecho de ser preparado por Jan Di. Era el cariño con el cual preparaba la comida en general.

-Veamos una película-

-Pero que no sea de terror-Pidió la chica

-¿A poco te da miedo?-

- _Ani_ , tú eres el que termina asustado-

-Claro que no-

-Hola chicos-Interrumpió Boon Hyun

Jan Di y Jun Pyo miraron a los padres de Jun Pyo, no habían notado que se encontraban ahí. A pesar de llevarse mejor con sus padres, Jun Pyo no podía negar cierta incomodidad cuando se encontraba con ellos, básicamente no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con ellos, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de otra cosa que no fueran de la empresa.

-¿Nos acompañan? Veremos una película-

-Ahh este…-El chico no sabía que responder, ni mucho menos si de verdad se encontraba listo para pasar un rato con su novia y sus padres. Aunque Kang Hee Soo ahora se mostrará más abierta a la idea de que Jun Pyo y Jan Di se casarían, para Jun Pyo aún era un poco difícil no sentir miedo cada vez que su madre y su prometida estaban juntas, temía por Jan Di.

-Claro-Respondió Jan Di. A veces Jun Pyo no sabía si el hecho de que ella hubiera cuidado a su padre por un tiempo mientras estaba en coma era bueno o malo, su padre apreciaba a Jan Di y lo mismo sucedía con la chica, le agradaba su padre.

Jun Pyo no dijo nada pero tomo asiento a un lado de su prometida

-¿Qué película veremos?-

-Una de terror-

- _Mwho?-_ Jan Di rio nerviosa-Este…saben creo que mejor en otro momento veré una película con ustedes-

-No seas cobarde-Le susurro Jun Pyo, Jan Di lo miro con enojo pero sabía que tenía razón, no le gustaban las películas de terror. Forcejearon un poco ante la mirada curiosa de los mayores y después, cuando la película comenzó, Jun Pyo comenzó a abrazar más y más a su novia quien por supuesto correspondía sin dudar pues la película la estaba asustando.

Kang Hee Soo y Goo Boon Hyun también se encontraban un poco asustados pero no lo mostraron. Boon Hyun tomo la mano de su esposa, ambos atentos a la película hasta que escucharon un grito por parte de los más jóvenes. Cuando los miraron, ambos sonrieron, ambos se abrazaban con fuerza, la escena había sido más de suspenso que de miedo, pero Jan Di apretaba los ojos con fuerza mientras Jun Pyo la abrazaba y continuaba viendo la película. La pareja Goo dejo de prestar atención a la película para dedicarse a observar a la joven pareja. Cuando Jan Di por fin abrió los ojos, no soltó a Jun Pyo, miraba la película pero cuando una escena parecía que habría un poco de suspenso o miedo, Jun Pyo cubría los ojos de Jan Di. Eso enterneció al señor Goo, su hijo mostraba clara preocupación por su prometida.

La película terminó.

-Interesante película- Dijo Boon Hyun. Jan Di que aún seguía en los brazos de Jun Pyo lo miro, él le dedico una sonrisa, Jan Di se separó de inmediato de su prometido, Jun Pyo tosió falsamente para alejar un poco la incomodidad.

-Sí, interesante ummm debo llevar a Jan Di a su casa- Se puso de pie y Jan Di se despidió para seguir a Jun Pyo.

-Esos chicos-Dijo alegre Boon Hyun

-Lo sé, vamos cariño, debes comer algo-

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, notaron que los chefs parecían estar muy ocupados

-Tiene una consistencia extraña- Decía uno de ellos mientras el otro removía en contenido de una cacerola.

-He visto que a veces lo sirven con algo más-Agregó otro

-Ummm probemos así-

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Hee Soo asustando a los chefs

-Madame Kang-

Ella los aparto y se acercó a la cacerola, era ramen

-¿Qué pretenden?-

-Madame solo queríamos aprender a preparar el ramen, al joven Jun Pyo le gusta-

Hee Soo tomo unos palillos y tomo un poco del ramen, al principio el sabor no le agradó, pero conforme comía un poco más se percató que no era tan malo, pero tampoco era un platillo delicioso para ella. Boon Hyun imitó a su esposa. Tomo unos palillos, pero a diferencia de ella, a él sí le agrado el sabor. Hee Soo no comió más, pero su esposo sí, él acabo con el contenido.

-Vaya, es muy rico-

-Cariño no deberías comer eso-

-¿Por qué no? Es muy rico.-

-Por favor preparen otra cosa, queremos comer-Indico para después marcharse con su esposo. Los chefs obedecieron, prepararon un poco de carne con algunas verduras. Sin embargo, los chefs seguían curiosos del porque al joven amo le agradaba algo como el ramen.

.

.

.

Hee Soo había decidido ir a la oficina de Jun Pyo a revisar que las cosas marcharan bien. Todos los empleados intentaron no toparse con ella, a pesar de ya no ser la presidenta, aún le tenían un poco de miedo. Al llegar a su oficina, la recepcionista le informó que podía entrar sin problemas. Hee Soo entró solo para notar que la silla de su hijo apuntaba al ventanal, él se encontraba mirando el exterior de su oficina mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Unos rollos de huevo…anda…o que tal esas bolas de arroz que a veces preparas…Jan Di…Jajaja anda Jan Di…lo que tú quieras…Mwho? ¿Solo eso? Araso, araso…-

¿De qué rayos hablaba su hijo? Pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar pues en ese momento el joven giro la silla y noto que no se encontraba solo.

-Debo colgar, te llamo más tarde, araso-Terminó la llamada-Mamá-Dijo a modo de saludo

-Hijo, quería saber si todo estaba bien-

-Claro, sin problemas-

-Muy bien entonces debo retirarme-

Jun Pyo solo asintió. Cuando su madre se marchó, suspiró. Todo era tan confuso, no podía acostumbrarse a la nueva relación con su madre. Tantos años donde su madre era una inconstante en su vida, tantos años en que ella lo regañaría, le diría cómo comportarse adecuadamente, aquella época donde él vivía con miedo de sus amenazas, con miedo de que lastimará a la mujer que amaba. No, definitivamente no era sencillo para él dejar de mirarla como una amenaza.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Jun Pyo no debía ir a trabajar, eran las 10 y aún no despertaba. Hee Soo envió a las chicas a despertarlo, las chicas la miraron con miedo, pero no podían negarse a una orden de la señora de la casa.

Ya había pasado media hora y Jun Pyo aún no bajaba a desayunar. Hee Soo se acercó a su habitación solo para encontrar a las chicas esperando fuera, temblando, hasta que una de ellas salió de la habitación de su hijo

-¡Les dije que no me despertaran!-Grito el chico. Cuando las chicas vieron a Hee Soo, pidieron disculpas

-El joven Jun Pyo aún no quiere levantarse-Dijeron para después marcharse. Hee Soo resoplo, pero cuando entró, él escucho sus pasos.

-Déjenme dormir, váyanse-Dijo molesto, aun acostado.

-Jun Pyo, debes levantarte-

-Oh, Mamá-Dijo el chico, sentándose, con los ojos somnolientos

-Anda, levántate, ya es tarde-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros- Jun Pyo comenzó a resoplar pero se levantó.

La familia Goo desayunaba en silencio. Jun Pyo tenía mucho sueño por lo cual no se encontraba de buen humor.

-¿Qué opinas hijo?-

-¿Mm? ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué tienes Jun Pyo?-Preguntó su madre

-Sueño-Se puso de pie y se marchó a su habitación. Sus padres se miraron entre sí, hasta que el señor Lee intervino

-El joven amo no ha dormido bien, además de ser una persona que le gusta dormir hasta tarde en sus días de descanso-

Hee Soo se sintió un poco culpable, no es como si su hijo durmiera tarde todos los días.

-Entiendo, bien, ojala pueda tomar una siesta-

Jun Pyo durmió unas tres horas más, cuando despertó de nuevo se encontraba de mejor humor.

-Saldré con los chicos- Anuncio para después marcharse.

Hee Soo recordó cuando hace algunos años, consideraba que Jun Pyo no debía ser más amigo de los F4, era el heredero de Shin Hwa, no tenía tiempo para ello

-¿Qué piensas cariño?-

-Los F4….-

-Son buenos chicos-

-Todos tienen cosas no tan buenas-

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-

-Por ejemplo Woo Bin, es conocido como un Don Juan mientras Yi Jeong es conocido como un Casanova y a Ji Hoo lo llaman introvertido.-

-Yi Jeon tiene novia ahora ¿No?-

-Si pero…-

-Y Song Woo Bin cada vez se hace más famoso por sus proyectos-

-Bueno pero…-

-Y Yoon Ji Hoo está estudiando medicina-

-¿Por qué es tan importante su amistad con el F4?-

-No lo sé- Boon Hyun también se había preguntado muchas veces porque era tan importante para el F4 ser amigos, siempre se preguntó porque eran tan unidos.

.

.

.

Era un domingo soleado, por ello Hee Soo sugirió a su esposo, pasar el día en los amplios jardines de la mansión. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al jardín notaron que no fueron los únicos con la misma idea. En una manta sobre el pasto, a la sombra de un árbol, se encontraban Jun Pyo y Jan Di. Jan Di le daba un rollo de huevo a Jun Pyo.

El matrimonio Goo se sentó cerca de ellos, pero del otro lado del árbol, en silencio, Boon Hyun se había vuelto aficionado a espiar a su hijo y su prometida.

-Esto es delicioso, ¿Cómo puedes tener tan buen sazon?-

-Es mi secreto- Dijo riendo Jan Di-Pero… ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los rollos de huevo?-

-Es diferente a todo lo que estoy acostumbrado, tiene buen sabor, pero solo me gustan los que tú preparas, son deliciosos-

-Estoy segura que alguien más los prepara mejor que yo-

-Ani-Respondió de inmediato el heredero-Nadie los prepara como tú-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Esa niña…YuMi…preparo rollos de huevo para mí, pero el sabor no era el mismo, también intente probar unos que hizo Ga Eul...-

-¿Ga Eul?-

-Sí, llevo comida para Yi Jeong pero él no se la comió al instante, cuando llegué a su estudio, ahí estaban, probé uno pero no era tan rico como el tuyo-

-No digas tonterías-

-Es tu sazón Jan Di, nadie lo igualará-

Boon Hyun se asomó un poco solo para mirar a Jan Di sonrojada y a Jun Pyo besando su frente.

-¿Cuándo harás chocolates para mí?-

-No lo sé Jun Pyo, la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo-

-Lo sé, por eso, gracias por los rollos de huevo-

-No hay de que-

-Quisiera un poco del Kimchi-

-Si mi mamá hace pronto, te llevaré un poco-

-Gracias.-

Los chicos siguieron hablando un rato, pero Hee Soo y Boon Hyun intentaban no espiar.

-Oye Jan Di, tengo curiosidad-

-Dime-

-Cuando fuimos de picnic aquella vez…cuando te pregunte que sentías por mi…¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado-

-Ani, necesito saber-

-Porque aunque te amará, no quería que dañaran a mis amigos, a mí no me importaba lo que me hiciera tu mamá-Boon Hyun miro a su esposa quien lucía culpable-Pero a Ji Hoo y Ga Eul…-

-Preferiste dejarme-

-Yo también rompí mi corazón ese día Jun Pyo-

-Si te pregunto que sientes por mí, ¿Huiras de nuevo?-

-Ani, pero no necesitas preguntar, te amo Goo Jun Pyo-

Boon Hyun miro a los chicos solo para notar la expresión tímida de Jan Di y la sonrisa de Jun Pyo, Jan Di beso a Jun Pyo. Cuando el beso termino, Boon Hyun observo como Jan Di se alejó de Jun Pyo y saco una caja de su mochila

-Toma, son para ti-

Cuando Jun Pyo abrió la caja, sonrió, eran chocolates. Los dejo a un lado, tomo a Jan Di e hizo que ambos se recostaran.

-¡Yah!-

Pero no se negó cuando el chico la abrazo, a los pocos minutos ambos dormían. Hee Soo y Boon Hyun tomaron esa oportunidad para marcharse.

Hee Soo se sumió en sus pensamientos, a veces se preguntaba si tenía corazón, a veces se sorprendía de lo fría que había sido, de lo poco que le habían importado los sentimientos de su propio hijo.

Ya era noche cuando entro a la habitación de Jun Pyo, él no se encontraba en ella. Decidió marcharse cuando la vio, la caja con chocolates. La abrió y se sorprendió, los chocolates eran de su hijo, tomo uno y lo examino, sonrió pues era curioso ver las expresiones de su hijo plasmadas en algo como un chocolate.

-Mamá-Dijo el chico para después tomar el chocolate de la mano de su madre y ponerlo de nuevo en la caja, parecía que él no quería que su madre viera los chocolates.

-¿Quién te los dio?-Dijo fingiendo no saber

-Jan Di-

-¿Dónde los compro? Son lindos-

-No los compró, los hizo-

-Ah ya veo-

-Papá quiere cenar-

-Oh, vamos-

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, los chefs les presentaron la cena

-¿Rollos de huevo?-Dijo Jun Pyo sorprendido

-Su padre los pidió-

-Ah…-Tomo uno, lo examino y comió solo para dejar saber que no le agradaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo su papá-¿No son ricos?-

-No es eso, saben ricos pero no me gustaron mucho-

-Supongo que si Jan Di los preparará no tendrías pero para comerlos-

-¿De qué hablas papá?-

-Nada hijo-

Jun Pyo no dijo nada, la verdad era que la comida que Jan Di preparaba para él era única, tenía un sazón especial pero además le provocaba sentimientos, le hacía sentir alegría, le hacía sentirse amado, le provocaba un sentimiento de pertenencia. Era curioso como un simple platillo podía significar mucho para una persona.

Más tarde cuando Boon Hyun leía un poco, Jun Pyo le llevó un té.

-Hijo, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué amas la comida de Jan Di?-

-Porque es deliciosa, porque tiene un sabor único, porque ella la prepara especialmente para mí-

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta comer?

-Me gusta comer ramen, me gustan también los rollos de huevo, me gusta el Kimchi-

-Muy bien Jun Pyo, me alegro mucho pues a diferencia de mí, tu si aprecias la comida coreana.-

-¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?-

-Umm la comida francesa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me trae recuerdos-

-¿Solo por eso?-

-¿No es suficiente?-

-Si lo es-

.

.

.

-Ya sé que comida le gusta a tu hijo-Dijo Boon Hyun a Hee Soo mientras se preparaban para dormir

-Yo diría que cualquier cosa que prepare Jan Di-

-Sí, tienes razón, ella podría preparar un café pero para él, será la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, hay lugares en donde dicen que el amor de un hombre se logra a través del estómago-

-Bueno entonces crees que Jun Pyo se enamoró de ella solo por las cosas que cocina-

-Ani, él la ama por muchas razones, la comida solo es una de ellas.-

-Nunca preparé nada para ti ¿Eso significa que no me amas lo suficiente?-

-Pero que dices mujer, claro que alguna vez preparaste algo para mí ¿Qué acaso has olvidado cuando preparaste esas galletas?-

-Pero se quemaron-

-Sí, pero para mí son las galletas más deliciosas que he probado en mi vida-

-Cariño no digas mentiras-

-No son mentiras-

Ambos rieron para después ir a dormir.

.

.

Unos días después, por la tarde, Kang Hee Soo pasaba por el comedor cuando escucho varias voces.

-Hyung, deja algo para mí-

-Pero esto es delicioso-

La ex-presidenta se acercó y encontró a Jun Pyo, Jun Hee, Han Kang y Jan Di en el comedor, Kang comía de un recipiente mientras los demás lo miraban

-¡Nona! Tu esposo ha robado mi comida-

- _Mwho?_ No seas envidioso hermanito-

-Aish, envidioso, si él se ha terminado todo-

-Es delicioso, no sé cómo he podido vivir sin Ramen-

-Lo sé Hyung pero no tenías por qué comerte todo-

-Te preparare más-

-¿De verdad? Vamos-

Jun Pyo se puso de pie y llevo a Jan Di a la cocina mientras Jun Hee y Han Kang permanecían en el comedor. Ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros

-¿Enserio te gusto o querías molestar a mi hijo?-Dijo Hee Soo entrando al comedor

-Si me gusto-

-Honestamente tiene buen sabor mamá-

-No entiendo que tiene de extraordinario el ramen-

-Probablemente no mucho pero es comida a la cual no estamos acostumbrados-

-Bueno a tu hermano le gusta, ramen, rollos de huevo, chocolates-

-Y todos hechos por Jan Di-Agrego Han Kang

-Sí, tienes razón, pero nada podemos hacer-

-Bueno mamá. Ahora sabes que comida le gusta-

-Si-Respondió con una sonrisa-Ahora lo sé-

Jun Hee sonrió pues se alegraba tener a sus padres dedicándoles un poco de tiempo, para Jun Hee, tal vez ya era un poco tarde, ahora era una mujer casada y con un papel importante en grupo Shin Hwa. Pero sabía que para su hermano no era tan tarde, esperaba que sus padres aprovecharan el tiempo pues pronto se marcharía a comenzar una nueva vida con Geum Jan Di.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Nota: Este es el tercer de 5 One-Shots donde los padres de Jun Pyo podrán conocerlo mejor.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 4: Noche estrellada.

El CEO del Grupo Shin Hwa parecía la persona más ocupada del mundo, y la verdad es que sí, era un hombre muy ocupado. Sin embargo, los empleados sabían que a pesar de su papel como el CEO de uno de los grupos más grandes de Corea del Sur, el joven líder siempre tenía tiempo para su novia y para sus amigos. Los empleados que tenían un trato más directo con él se habían acostumbrado a escucharlo hablando por teléfono con su novia, a las visitas de sus amigos, etc. Pero a pesar de ello era un hombre comprometido con su empresa, por ello, no era sorpresa que, debido a un pequeño problema con un socio, se encontrara en la empresa a las dos de la mañana con un equipo intentando solucionar el problema. EL equipo había tomado un pequeño descanso mientras tomaban café u otros dormían una corta siesta. Jun Pyo sin embargo decidió mirar por el ventanal, las luces de Seúl opacaban un poco las estrellas, pero aún podía verlas. El joven heredero sintió nostalgia al percatarse del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que mirará las estrellas, fue cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, casi había llegado el día en que regresaría a Corea, decidió tomarse un rato libre y tomo el telescopio. Como desearía poder ver las estrellas pronto.

-Señor-Dijo el secretario Jung-He revisado los papeles de embarque de la mercancía- Jun Pyo dejo de pensar en estrellas y volvió al trabajo.

Les había dado la mañana libre a quienes habían permanecido la noche anterior, podían entrar a las 11 de la mañana a más tardar, pero nadie llego a esa hora, todos llegaron a las 8 de la mañana a pesar de la jornada del día anterior y parte de la madrugada. Jun Pyo, agradecido por el buen trabajo, a cambio, los dejo salir dos horas antes, el también regreso temprano a casa pues se encontraba cansado.

-Señor Jung, usted también vaya a descansar-

-Claro joven-

En casa, escucho a sus padres platicando, los saludo pero de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación y durmió.

Al día siguiente de nuevo, fue una jornada movida. Eran las 10 de la noche, no había casi nadie en las oficinas, solo su recepcionista, el señor Jung y él. De nuevo miro las luces de Seúl. Decidió que tomaría un descanso, quería ver las estrellas, tenía un anhelo por observarlas de nuevo. Antes, cuando era más joven, la razón por la que miraba las estrellas era para no sentirse solo, las estrellas siempre lo acompañaban, ya sea de día o de noche, sabía que estaban ahí. Cuando comenzó a salir con Jan Di y quiso darle algo único pensó en darle una estrella, bien, actualmente podías "comprar" una estrella, pero a Jun Pyo no le agradaba, las estrellas no tenían dueño, observo el cielo estrellado y entonces vio la luna, luego las estrellas, y lo supo, supo que regalarle, de ahí surgió la idea del collar. Después, cuando miraba las estrellas no era para no sentirse solo, sino para sentirse más cerca de Jan Di, sobre todo cuando se encontraba en EU.

-¿Qué haces?-Una voz lo saco de su trance, se giró para encontrar a su prometida, traía un paquete en la mano, vestía jeans, una blusa casual y zapatos bajos, el cabello suelto. Jun Pyo sonrió, se acercó y tomo su rostro para besarla, cuando se separaron la chica se encontraba sonrojada.

-Hola-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Hola, cuando llame a tu casa me sorprendió que aún estuvieras aquí-

-Hemos tenido unos contratiempos-La chica asintió, Jun Pyo la guio a los sillones que había en su gran oficina. Frente a ellos se encontraba una mesa.

-Ya veo- La chica deposito el paquete en la mesa. Lo abrió cuidadosamente para revelar un bento con comida. Jun Pyo sonrió como niño. Si, definitivamente amaba cuando Jan Di preparaba comida para él.

-Anda come-Dijo Jan Di, el chico comió. Mientras comía, Jan Di le contaba cómo iba la escuela y demás.

-Señor-Dijo el secretario Jung con una disculpa en la mirada, siempre odiaba interrumpir los pequeños momentos en que su joven amo podía estar con su futura esposa-Tiene llamada del socio de EU-

Jun Pyo se puso de pie y le dirigió a Jan Di una disculpa, pero la chica ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Jun Pyo, al ser el CEO, tenía muchos asuntos por atender, con una sonrisa, asintió, mostrando que no tenía problema en que él atendiera su llamada. Jan Di esperó paciente, pero al final, se quedó dormida. Cuando Jun Pyo termino la llamada casi una hora más tarde, indicó a la recepcionista y al secretario que podían marcharse. Tomo a Jan Di en brazos y se marchó. Al llegar a casa de Jan Di, Kang San le ayudo a poner a su hermana en la cama. Jun Pyo no veía el momento en que por fin compartiría una casa que Jan Di, así podría acostarse a su lado y dormir.

.

.

.

Jun Pyo no llegó a dormir, tomo el telescopio y exploro en cielo por un par de horas. Su padre lo encontró dormido en un sillón cerca de su telescopio, extrañado, su padre lo cubrió con una manta y miro al telescopio, él no sabía que su hijo usara aquel telescopio, creyó que era un adorno de su habitación. _"¿Cuándo aprendió a usarlo?"_ Se preguntó.

A la mañana siguiente, Jun Pyo ya se había marchado cuando los señores Goo desayunaron

-Tiene mucho trabajo-Dijo Boon Hyun

-Sí, solo espero que no se estrese demasiado-

-Sí, no queremos que se enferme de nuevo-El señor de la casa miro a su esposa-Por cierto, cariño, el telescopio que tiene Jun Pyo...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Lo utiliza?-

-No lo sé-

-Está bien-

Sin embargo la curiosidad del padre de Jun Pyo había despertado.

Unos días más tarde, pasaba por la habitación de su hijo, escucho voces, eran Woo Bin y Jun Pyo.

-Así que el proyecto se complicó-

-Sí, pero saldrá adelante.-

-Espero que así sea Woo Bin...Hey mira, la encontré, ahí está la estrella que te mencione-

-Vaya, debiste estudiar astronomía-

-Ja! Como si me fueran a dejar- Ambos rieron.

-Por cierto, habrá una lluvia de estrellas, deberías verla-

-¿Cuándo es?-

-Dentro de dos semanas-

-Muy bien, pero no la veré solo...-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No me digas que la verás con Jan Di?-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ani, será noche de estrellas para los F4-

-Me apunto Bro! Solo espero que Ji Hoo no se quede dormido como la última vez, podremos verla desde tu jardín sin problemas-

-Si, además hace tiempo que no pasamos el rato-

-Lo sé, no he visto a Yi Jeong ni Ji Hoo desde hace una semana, y a ambos los vi por separado-

-Será reunión perfecta del F4-

-Oye y porque no pensaste en verla con Jan Di-Dijo el príncipe Song, aunque hace un momento lo preguntará de broma, ahora, pensándolo con cuidado, se percató de que Jun Pyo había preferido ver el evento con ellos.

-Porque con ella prefiero mirar las estrellas en un día normal-

-¿Ya las has visto con ella?-

-Sí, la noche de mi casi boda-Dijo el de cabello rizado con una mueca. Era un recuerdo semi amargo.

-Wow Jun Pyo, tu si sabes ganarte a una mujer-

-Lo sé- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras el príncipe Song negaba con la cabeza.

Ambos rieron

-¿Le contaste?- Dijo en un tono serio el pelirrojo

-Sí, le conté-

Woo Bin y Jun Pyo guardaron silencio para después decidir jugar videojuegos, por ello el padre de Jun Pyo se alejó. A su hijo le gustaban las estrellas, nunca pensó que eso podría gustarle, toda la plática había sido interesante. Pero ahora tenía más curiosidad.

.

.

.

-Buen día-Dijo Jun Pyo a sus padres.

-Buen día-Respondieron.

-Hijo, llegó un paquete ayer para ti-Su madre se lo entrego, el chico lo abrió emocionado lo cual sorprendió a sus padres. Era un pequeño aditamento

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es para el telescopio, permite tomar fotos de alta calidad-

-¿El telescopio de tu habitación?-Preguntó su madre

-Si-

-¿Tú lo compraste?-

-Sí, hace un par de años, pero no fue el primero que tuve-

-¿No?-Preguntó su padre-¿Entonces?-

-Fue un regalo-Respondió Jun Pyo un poco molesto

-¿Quién te lo dio?-Insistió su padre. Pero cuando miro a su hijo se arrepintió de la pregunta. La mirada de su hijo mostraba enojo y dolor. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y se marcho

-¿Qué le sucede?-Dijo Hee Soo extrañada

-No lo sé, no sé por qué tanta sensibilidad por un tema como un telescopio-

Paso una semana, sin embargo, Jun Pyo casi no hablaba con sus padres lo cual les dolía. Era un sábado cuando el señor Goo entro en su habitación y lo miro leyendo una revista de astronomía

-No sabía que te gustara la astronomía-De nuevo esa mirada, de dolor y enojo-Jun Pyo, hijo, dime que pasa- Pero el chico no respondió. Cuando el señor Goo se disponía a insistir en el tema alguien entro

-Jun Pyo! Ah...lo siento-

-Hola Jan Di, no te preocupes, me retiro-Jan Di le dedico una reverencia y se acercó a Jun Pyo, pero el señor Goo no se marchó, los espió.

-Jun Pyo, ¿Qué sucede?- A través de la pequeña apertura de la puerta noto como el chico sentaba a su novia a su lado y escondida el rostro en su cuello, quería marcharse pues sabía que era un momento privado, pero quería escuchar que sucedía con su hijo. Jan Di acaricio su cabello un rato, esperando. Boon Hyun esperó también.

-No lo recuerda-Dijo en voz alta

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pero claro que no lo recuerda, él no sabía-

-Yah! Habla claro-El chico se apartó de Jan Di

-¿Recuerda la historia que te conté? ¿La de porque sabía el nombre de las estrellas?-

-Si-Jun Pyo se puso de pie y Jan Di lo siguió, pero ella espero mientras el paseaba por la habitación

-Habrá una lluvia de estrellas, quiero verla con los chicos, pedí un aditamento para tomar fotos, cuando mis padres lo vieron dijeron que no sabían que me gustaba mirar las estrellas. -

-Jun Pyo...-

-Pero era obvio, él no mando el telescopio, fue su secretaria, entonces él no lo sabe-

Jan Di tomo su brazo para detener su paseo

-Jun Pyo, eso debe estar en el pasado-

-Lo sé, pero es irónico como ni siquiera sabía que regalos me enviaba su secretaría-

-Escucha, ya no estés enojado con él, gracias a ese regalo ahora tienes un hobby-

-Lo sé-

-Y aunque tu padre no lo sepa...es por el que ahora amas las estrellas-

Jun Pyo asintió y sonrió

-Tienes razón-Beso su frente-Gracias-la chica río pero después dio un golpe en su brazo-Yah!-

-Así que veras la lluvia de estrellas con el F4 y no conmigo-

-Geum Jan Di-

-Bueno pues entonces yo iré a ver una película con Ga Eul en este momento-

-Mwho?! Yah! ¡Geum Jan Di!- Ambos pelearon un poco más y después se sentaron a mirar una película, ajenos al estrés y decepción del señor Goo.

Así que el primer telescopio había sido un regalo ¿De él? pero él nunca enviaba regalos...

-Hee Soo-Dijo cuando entró a la habitación

-Dime cariño- Dijo levantando la vista del libro que leía

-¿Le enviábamos regalos a Jun Pyo?-

-Yo enviaba tarjetas, pero tu si enviabas regalos, o los enviaban-Dijo sin darle importancia. Boon Hyun pensó en un plan de acción. Posiblemente su secretaria de aquel tiempo no recordaría. No tenía nadie más a quien recurrir.

.

.

.

Un par de días habían pasado cuando Boon Hyun había encontrado una posible solución. Muy temprano se dirigió a la escuela que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando arribó, lo recibieron de una manera formal y cálida.

-Me alegra verlo señor-

-Nana-

Ella lo guio hasta que llegaron a una sala de la escuela, por lo poco que observo, la escuela era muy buena, se sintió orgulloso de que fuera Nana quien entrenaba a las chicas para enviarlas a la casa Goo y a otras familias ricas. Por ello, él le había delegado todas las responsabilidades del personal de servicio a Nana pues era la única capaz de juzgar que necesitaban.

-A que debo esta visita, señor-

-Nana, debo preguntar algo, cuando Jun Pyo era pequeño...yo enviaba regalos-

-Si señor-

-Envié un telescopio- Nana sonrió con tristeza

-Ah, ese regalo, pero por supuesto no era usted. Alguien lo envió a su nombre. La nota decía que cuando usted regresara iría a ver las estrellas con el joven Jun Pyo, jamás lo vi tan dedicado al estudio, estudiaba día y noche libros de astronomía, aprendía a usar el telescopio, así paso un año, entonces llego otro regalo-

-¿Qué era?-

-Otro telescopio con una nota diferente donde decía que esperaba que él aprendiera a usarlo y disfrutara de él-

-Casi temo preguntar, ¿Qué hizo Jun Pyo?-

-EL joven estaba destrozado, rompió el nuevo telescopio, tiro los libros de astronomía, paso un año o dos hasta que toco de nuevo su telescopio. "No era regalo de papá" le dijo a Jun Hee cuando vio que su hermano ya no miraba las estrellas. Con el tiempo, compro nuevos libros, miro las estrellas pero nunca abrió de nuevo ningún regalo, los tiraba de inmediato-

Boon Hyun se sentía muy triste, no era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que aunque era un gran empresario, era un pésimo padre. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y suspiro. No podía imaginar a Jun Pyo de niño, sufriendo esa decepción.

-Señor, aún no es tarde para que cumpla esa promesa-

-Lo es Nana-

-No, el aún tiene esperanza de ir a ver las estrellas con su padre- Dicho esto se puso de pie y se marchó, dejando al padre del joven Jun Pyo pensar en sus palabras.

Cuando llego a casa, escucho las voces de los F4

-Ji Hoo ese día no puedes quedarte dormido-

-Jun Pyo- Respondía el callado del grupo-Quiero dormir-

-Ani, no puedes, anda-

-Aish, araso-

-No es justo Jun Pyo, tenía planes con Ga Eul para esa noche-

-No digas mentiras, Ga Eul y Jan Di pasarán el día juntas, así que ese argumento no funcionará-

-Eres de lo peor-

-Vamos bro! Una noche con los F4-

-Araso-

Comenzaron sus planes. Boon Hyun se enteró que días después del evento de las estrellas, habría un fenómeno donde podrían apreciar algunas estrellas que normalmente es más difícil notar. Escuchando esto, dejo a su hijo y a los F4 haciendo planes, había mucho que hacer.

Toda esa semana, el señor Goo se la paso estudiando y aprendiendo de las estrellas, pero el problema era que era muy poco tiempo para dominar todo lo que su hijo había estudiado por meses. No se dio por vencido. Nana tenía razón, no era tarde para cumplir con aquella promesa, que a pesar de no haberla hecho, quería cumplirla.

.

.

.

La noche de la lluvia de estrellas, los F4 ya estaban listos en el jardín con mantas, telescopios (A pesar de ser a simple vista, querían tomar fotos con los telescopios) bebidas y comida

-Es una noche fresca-

-No importa-Respondió Woo Bin a Ji Hoo

-Ok hagamos una apuesta. Apuesto a que Ji Hoo dormirá cinco minutos después de que empiece-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Ani, no puede dormir, apuesto a que no dormirá-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Yo a que si dormirá-Finalizo Woo Bin, Ji Hoo solo negó con la cabeza, ser objeto de apuestas en el F4 era normal. Cerrando la apuesta, Jun Pyo miro su reloj

-Un minuto-Anunció, todos se prepararon, y entonces comenzó. Los chicos miraban maravillados el espectáculo y tomaban unas cuantas fotos

-Sabes Jun Pyo, te agradezco por obligarnos a ver estos eventos-Dijo Yi Jeong-Son magníficos-

-Lo sé, ¿Recuerdas esos dos jarrones que hiciste después de que observamos aquellas estrellas cerca del mar? Eran hermosos- El chico asintió.

Cinco minutos después, todos miraron a Ji Hoo quien no dormía

-¡Gane!-

-Aish! Ji Hoo-Se quejaron los otros dos.

Los F4 disfrutaron de un espectáculo estupendo. Más tarde entraron a la mansión, felices, riendo, no vieron como el señor Goo los miraba con nostalgia y con culpa.

.

.

.

El evento astronómico con el cual el padre de Jun Pyo planeaba cumplir su promesa sucedería esa noche. El señor Goo había ordenado al secretario Jung enviar a Jun Pyo a casa a las 7 de la noche pues el evento comenzaría a las 9. El secretario le dio su palabra.

Cuando Jun Pyo llego a casa, extrañado por la petición de Sang Rok de retirarse temprano, se encontró con su padre, el chico lo saludo, se dirigía a su habitación cuando su padre le dijo

-Te veo a las 8:45 en el jardín, se puntual-

Jun Pyo se sorprendió pero no se negó.

A las 8:45 Jun Pyo se encontraba en el jardín, su padre parecía preocupado

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Esta nublado-

-Sí, esta mañana anunciaron que llovería por la noche-

-Mwho? Ani...no puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa papá?-

Unas gotas cayeron y el señor Goo salió corriendo, Jun Pyo preocupado lo siguió, pero se quedó parado al notar que su padre guardaba varias cosas, tomaba unas hojas y un telescopio. Jun Pyo salió de su trance cuando la lluvia incremento y ayudo a su padre. Llegaron empapados a la mansión, el personal de inmediato les dio toallas. Jun Pyo fue a su habitación por ropa seca, cuando regreso a la sala, su padre seguía ahí, sentado y aun mojado con unas toallas y mantas encima.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo sentándose a su lado

-Sí, si-

-¿Para qué era todo esto?-Pregunto Jun Pyo señalando las hojas y el telescopio

-Quería ver las estrellas contigo-

Jun Pyo no respondió, sorprendido por las palabras de su padre. Permanecieron en silencio un momento.

-Lo siento hijo, se quién te dio tu primer telescopio, yo, bueno, mi secretaria-Jun Pyo no respondió-Quería cumplir con lo que decía aquella tarjeta, pero mis planes se arruinaron-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Dijo Jun Pyo-Porque enviaban a alguien a comprarme obsequios-

-Creía que de esa forma compensaría mi ausencia pero ahora sé que no es así-

-Gracias-

-¿Por?-

-Por intentar cumplir tu promesa-Dijo Jun Pyo, su padre acaricio su cabeza.

-Pronto la cumpliré-

Jun Pyo sonrió, compartiendo un momento con su padre.

.

.

.

-Así que el fin de semana fuiste solo con tu padre de campamento-Dijo Woo Bin sorprendido

-Sí, vimos las estrellas, pero mi padre es malo con los nombres-

-Wow bro, que loco-

-Lo sé-

-Bien, yo no tengo ilusiones de que mi padre intente recuperar el tiempo perdido-Mencionó Yi Jeong

-Jajajaja te apoyo bro!-Dijo Woo Bin

-Yo creo que es genial-Dijo Ji Hoo

-Sí, lo es-Dijo el de pelo rizado

-Hey Jun Pyo, ¿Podrías repetirme de nuevo el nombre de esas estrellas?-Dijo Yi Jeong mirando al telescopio

Se encontraban en lo alto de las oficinas del Grupo Shin Hwa, esta vez solo había un telescopio pues solo Yi Jeong y Jun Pyo lo miraban de vez en cuando

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-Quiere recitarle palabras dulces a Ga Eul mientras le muestra las estrellas-Dijo burlón Woo Bin

-Yah! No te burles-

-Vaya Yi Jeong, te ha dado fuerte- Dijo Ji Hoo

-Aish-

Todos rieron un poco pero después todos prestaban atención a la explicación de Jun Pyo. El F4 estaba feliz pues por fin Jun Pyo había cumplido un deseo de la infancia, ver las estrellas con su padre.

Después de la noche donde llovió, Jun Pyo fue quien organizo que acamparan por un día en las afueras de la ciudad, tendrían mayor visualización de las estrellas. Fue un día memorable, el clima era un poco frio pero a ellos no les importó. a pesar de que Boon Hyun había aprendido a usar básicamente el telescopio, tuvo muchas dificultades, pero Jun Pyo le ayudo con entusiasmo, luego, fue Jun Pyo quien le enseñaba las estrellas a su padre indicando los nombres o incluso contando algunas leyendas.

El F4 se había marchado, Jun Pyo sin embargo seguía en la azotea. Sintió unos brazos rodeando su torso

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo Jan Di en su espalda

-Miraba las estrellas- Jan Di lo soltó para quedar frente a él.

-Así que, fuiste con tu padre-Dijo la chica

-Si-

-¿Te agrado?-

-Creo que prefiero ver las estrellas contigo-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Yah!-Dijo con una sonrisa Jan Di, Jun Pyo la beso

-Fue extraño ir con mi padre-Contó Jun Pyo con Jan Di entre sus brazos-Pero fue agradable.

Boon Hyun sonreía, se había vuelto una costumbre suya escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de su hijo. Pero le alegro, después del intento fallido, pudo ver las estrellas con Jun Pyo, le sorprendió todo lo que sabía su hijo, pero a la vez le alegró. Porque mientras Jun Pyo le explicaba, lo hacía con emoción y entusiasmo. No había visto ese lado del chico, recordaba su sonrisa mientras explicaba, su energía, pero sobre todo le sorprendió la paciencia con la cual le explicó las cosas, desde usar el telescopio, hasta porque las estrellas tenian ciertos nombres.

Cuando llego a casa su esposa lo esperaba con una mirada seria.

-Vamos mujer ¿Vas a seguir enojada?-

-Sí, jamás mencionaste lo de las estrellas-

-Apenas me enteré-

-Pero no me lo dijiste-

-Era un momento padre e hijo-

-Ya veo, pues si me disculpas iré a visitar a Jun Hee, así puedes tener más momentos "Padre e hijo"-Dijo molesta lo cual solo provoco una risa de su esposo. La abrazo

-Que celosa es usted señora Kang-

-Pff-Una risa suave salió de sus labios, Boon Hyun sonrió con su esposa en brazos

-¡Yah!-Jun Pyo hizo que se separaran, los miro incómodo y se marchó a su habitación. El matrimonio Goo río ante su reacción. Amaban a su hijo, su propósito era conocerlo mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Nota: Este es el último de 5 One-Shots donde los padres de Jun Pyo podrán conocerlo mejor, sin embargo, para TIGGY1… tengo una sorpresa, pero no será en este fic. Disfruten.

Note: Some people has been asking about when I will publish on English some of my stories, I'm sorry to tell you it will not be soon, maybe after this and the surprise I have to TIGGY1 I will start to work on translate some of my stories. Thanks for the interest on reading it on English! I promise I will work on that.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 5: Día en familia

Eran vacaciones de verano para Jan Di, pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera descanso, se encontraba haciendo unas prácticas de verano en el Hospital de Shin Hwa, sin embargo, a los internos de verano los dejaron descansar una semana antes de comenzar clases lo cual la chica agradecía, Kang San había trabajado en verano como interno en la rama de informática en el Grupo Shin Hwa, pero al igual que a Jan Di, los dejaron descansar una semana antes del comienzo de clases. Era una mañana de miércoles, perfecta, el clima era un poco caluroso. Jan Di aún seguía en la cama a pesar de ser las 10 de la mañana, nadie la había despertado. Pero entonces escucho la voz de Kang San...sus papás...y...alguien más, eran al menos unas tres personas más. La chica suspiro, sus voces no la dejaban descansar. Salió de la habitación aún en pijama con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo soltó un grito para regresar corriendo a su habitación.

-Aish!- Se apresuró a cepillarse el cabello y cambiar de ropa. Cuando salió, lo hizo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-Dijo la chica, sus padres asintieron en su dirección, pero Kang San y Jun Pyo intentaban contener a risa, cuando la chica paso a su lado, les dio un golpe "accidental" en la cabeza a ambos. Después se dirigió a los padres de Jun Pyo

-Buenos días-Intentaba no demostrar su sorpresa por su presencia pero era algo imposible. Encontrar de vez en cuando a Jun Pyo en su casa por las mañanas no era tan extraño, pero Goo Ajussi y Kang Ajumma eran otro tema; la señora Kang solo había visitado su hogar una vez, cuando insistió en que Jan Di no viera más a Jun Pyo, el señor Goo jamás había pasado tiempo en la casa de los Geum. La mesa se encontraba llena de comida, aunque les iba bien, normalmente comían de forma más sencilla, pero ahora tenían invitados.

-Nona te estamos esperando para desayunar-

La chica tomo asiento y todos tomaron su tazón de arroz, comenzaron a comer. Pero el matrimonio Goo parecía un poco perdido, decidieron observar y luego imitar. Los demás parecían disfrutar su comida, incluso su hijo, era claro que no era la primera vez que desayunaba con ellos.

Kang Hee Soo no supo cómo se dejó arrastrar a aquel desayuno, aquella mañana, Jun Pyo anunció que no trabajaría ese día. Sus padres, sorprendidos, expresaron los beneficios de descansar, pero entonces su hijo anunció que pasaría el día en casa de Jan Di. Su padre lo miro extrañado y un poco molesto pues consideraba que debía pasar un tiempo con sus padres sabía que no tenían una relación perfecta con él pero tampoco era tan mala como antes, fue entonces que Jun Pyo _dijo "Pues acompáñenme"_ , cabe aclarar que él nunca esperó que sus padres aceptaran la sugerencia. Fue impulso del momento por parte del matrimonio Goo.

-Ah Jun Pyo-Dijo la madre de Jan Di, logrando sacar a Kang Hee Soo de sus pensamientos.-Mira aquí tienes un poco de pescado-Dijo para luego colocar un poco de pescado en su arroz, Jun Pyo sonrió, feliz, eran esos pequeños detalles que lo hacían querer visitar a la familia de su prometida. Porque se sentía como si perteneciera a aquella pequeña pero unida familia, porque lo hacían sentir que era parte de ellos, bien, pronto sería oficial, pronto se casaría con Geum Jan Di.

-Querida sirve un poco más-Dijo el padre de Jan Di. Jan Di negó con la cabeza, acostumbrada a que sus padres consintieran a su prometido. Entonces Jan Di noto que los padres de Jun Pyo casi no habían comido nada, tomo un poco de pescado y los coloco en su arroz con una sonrisa tímida. El señor Goo le sonrió pero su esposa se encontraba demasiado sorprendida como para sonreír o decir algo. Titubeante, probó el arroz con el pescado, solo para encontrar la combinación como algo agradable. Sencillo, pero agradable. Comió despacio, además, intentaba no mostrar la incomodad que sentía al comer sentada en el suelo.

-Y dime San, ¿Qué tal tu periodo de trabajo? Escuche que hiciste un buen trabajo- Pregunto Jun Pyo

-Así es Hyung, ayude a corregir unos problemas en la seguridad de algunos proyectos-A pesar de que Kang San no era más un niño, Jun Pyo revolvió su cabello, y el joven Geum no se molestó pues le agradaba mucho Jun Pyo y agradecía su ayuda.

-Deberías buscar otra cosa Kang San, no es sano pasar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora-

-Appa, déjalo, es bueno en ello-

-Jan Di tiene razón Abeoji-El padre de Jun Pyo se sorprendió por el término que uso su hijo para referirse al padre de Jan Di

Goo Boon Hyun miro a si esposa, ambos un poco incomodos e incluso celosos pues Jun Pyo lucía tan cómodo con la familia de su prometida, como nunca se había comportado con ellos que eran sus padres. Entre plática terminaron el desayuno. Para el matrimonio Goo, fue extraño mirar las interacciones de los demás mientras comían.

-Omoni-Dijo Jun Pyo-¿Podríamos preparar un poco de Kimchi?-

-Yah! Goo Jun Pyo...-Dijo Jan Di

-Por supuesto, iré por las cosas. Señora Kang, ¿Me ayudaría?- La aludida se sorprendió por la petición pero acepto. Ambas mujeres salieron acompañadas de Jan Di.

-Bien, vayamos a los baños antes de que regresen-Dijo Kang San y los hombres se pusieron de pie con una sonrisa.

Si Jan Di y su madre estuvieran ahí no los habría dejado ir por lo cual Jun Pyo se le ocurrió la idea de preparar Kimchi. El señor Goo los siguió un poco sorprendido. Cuando llegaron a los baños, pagaron y de inmediato se apresuraron a disfrutar. Primero entraron al sauna, donde de nuevo se retaron por ver quien soportaba más tiempo. El señor Goo y Jun Pyo fueron los ganadores, el señor Goo observaba como su hijo disfrutaba mientras pasaba tiempo con los hombres Geum, honestamente se puso un poco celoso. Él era su padre, pero a diferencia del padre de Jan Di, el no compartía momentos así con Jun Pyo. Porque no era tonto, era claro que no era la primera vez que hacían esas actividades. Pero decidió no pensar en ello y comenzó a disfrutar con ellos. Cuando salieron de los baños con una sonrisa, se sentía extraño pues había disfrutado un rato con su hijo en baños públicos. Él, el señor Goo Boon Hyun, dueño de uno de los grupos más grandes de Corea del Sur y su heredero, en baños públicos. Mientras caminaban observaba a su hijo convivir con Geum Kang San, ambos tenían una buena relación.

-El joven Jun Pyo ama hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no entendemos porque-Se dirigió a él el señor Geum.

-Tal vez porque comparte con ustedes recuerdos-

-Tal vez- Entonces Jun Pyo se detuvo en un puesto

-Comamos barras de pescado-Kang San y él ya estaban tomando una cuando alguien les pego en la cabeza

-Yah! Nos mandan a comprar cosas para el Kimchi y ustedes se van a pasear y a comprar barras de pescado-Dijo molesta Geum Jan Di. Pero el chico no hizo caso al enojo de su prometida, tomo su cintura y la situó de espaldas frente a él, tomo una barra de pescado y se la dio. La chica la tomo y con un puchero se la comió, Jun Pyo tomo una para comer. Jun Pyo aún sujetaba la cintura de su novia, pero ambos se encontraban felices comiendo.

-Abeoji, papá, anden coman, tú también mamá- Los demás imitaron a los jóvenes y comieron. La señora Kang y el señor Goo miraban a su hijo disfrutar de las barras de pescado, parecía niño chiquito. Probaron una, el sabor era bueno, no podían negarlo pero no era algo que les apeteciera demasiado.

Kang Hee Soo nunca había comprado ingredientes para preparar los alimentos, siempre alguien iba por todo, fue una experiencia extraña, toda esa gente ofreciendo sus productos, comprando, en fin. No quería repetir la experiencia, mientras caminaba junto a Geum Jan Di y su madre sintió un poco de admiración por ambas por enfrentarse día a día a esa rutina. Siguieron caminando hasta que los vieron, su esposo, su hijo y los hombres Geum en un carrito de comida, pero...¡Era el heredero de Shin Hwa! No debería estar comiendo en esos lugares. Pero cuando probo la barra de pescado, admitió que era bueno el sabor, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya había muchos palitos frente a ellos. Jun Pyo saco su cartera y pago. Tomo las bolsas que tenía Jan Di en sus manos, las tomo con una sola mano y con la otra, tomo la mano de la chica. Y comenzaron a caminar, ambos reían o se peleaban, por alguna razón desconocida, Kang Hee Soo sonrió ante la escena, si, eran buena pareja, tanto lo había negado, tanto había hecho para impedirlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo perfectamente imperfecta pareja que eran Jan Di y Jun Pyo. Su esposo tomo las bolsas que ella traía y Kang San tomo las que traía su madre. Siguieron a la familia en silencio. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, comenzaron a preparar todo para el Kimchi, todos ayudaron, incluso la señora Kang y el señor Goo. A veces reían, otras Jan Di le daba un poco a probar a Jun Pyo, otras era la madre de Jan Di quien daba un poco a Jun Pyo mientras el aceptaba gustoso, pero eso solo provocaba muecas de molestia en Kang Hee Soo. Cuando terminaron, la madre de Jan Di empaco un poco de Kimchi para los Goo pues después de tantas barras de pescado no tenían apetito.

-Bien ya es tarde, deberíamos marcharnos-Dijo el señor Goo.

-Está bien, pero antes, quisiera invitar a la familia Geum de que tomemos un descanso, vayamos de viaje-Los Goo lo miraron sorprendidos pero no se igualo a los Geum

-Jun Pyo...-

-Anda Jan Di, antes de que entren de vacaciones tú y tu hermano-

-Anda Nona- Sus padres también la miraron suplicantes, Jan Di tenía la última palabra.

-Araso-

Los Geum gritaron de alegría

-Mañana a las 7 de la mañana pasare por ustedes, clima cálido-Fue lo único que dijo y se marchó. Cuando los Goo se encontraban en el auto, el matrimonio Goo miro a su hijo quien sonreía feliz para después llamar a Sang Rok

-Confirmado, prepare todo para mañana, regresamos el domingo temprano-

-Nosotros también iremos-Interrumpió Boon Hyun. Jun Pyo no sabía que decir pero no tuvo opción pues su padre le quito el teléfono

-Sang Rok, Hee Soo y yo iremos también-

-Entendido-

-Y ¿A dónde iremos?-

-Mañana sabrán-Dijo Jun Pyo aún confundido.

.

.

.

Una camioneta llego por los Geum quienes no habían dormido bien pensando y adivinando a donde podrían ir. Dejaron encargados en las tintorerías y llevaron un equipaje sencillo. Jan Di se encontraba un poco molesta con su prometido, siempre hacía lo que quería, pero sus padres casi nunca salían de viaje por lo cual no pudo negarse. Llegaron al aeropuerto, cuando salieron de la camioneta, los Geum miraron sorprendidos el avión privado que los esperaba junto con los Goo. Todos abordaron, los padres de Jan Di y Kang San miraban sorprendidos

-Me recuerda la primera vez que te subiste al avión.- Jan Di rio ante ello. Tomaron asiento, y esperaron. El viaje fue tranquilo

-Señores pasajeros nos encontramos llegando a Nueva Caledonia...-

Jan Di miro a Jun Pyo quien se encontraba frente a ella con sorpresa, pero el solo sonreía. Podía escuchar las exclamaciones emocionadas de sus padres y hermano. Cuando descendieron del avión, dos autos los llevaron al puerto donde tomaron el pequeño barco que los llevo al hotel, Jan Di miraba, pensativa, todo lo que la rodeaba, este lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, buenos y malos, aquí Jun Pyo le había dado su corazón y aquí ella lo rompió. Sintió un abrazo cálido rodeándola por detrás.

-¿Qué piensas?-

-Nada-

-Jan Di...-

-En los recuerdos de este lugar-

-¿Entonces recuerdas cuando prometí que traería a tu familia?-

Jan Di lo miró sorprendida. No, eso no lo había recordado, pero ahora recordaba, cuando llamo a su familia ella se puso triste de ser la única que disfrutaba de ese viaje y el prometió que un día irían todos juntos. Pocas veces se conmovía de aquella forma, giro su cuerpo y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su novio, él la rodeo. La chica no quería que viera las pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de sus ojos, amaba a este hombre y se casaría con él, aunque a veces era arrogante, aunque a veces se comportará como todo un niño rico y mimado, lo amaba.

Boon Hyun y Hee Soo miraban a su hijo abrazando a su novia.

-No hay mejor mujer para Jun Pyo-Exclamó el señor Goo. Hee Soo no respondió, pero comenzaba a estar cada día más de acuerdo con la idea. Si bien era cierto que aun creía que una chica de su mismo nivel social sería la mejor opción, sabía que Jan Di hacía feliz a Jun Pyo.

Los Geum se sorprendieron por las pequeñas cabañas sobre el agua donde se hospedarían, cada quien tenía su propia cabaña. Más tarde todos cenaban en la playa.

-Hyung este lugar es maravilloso-

-Cuando traje a Jan Di ella quería que ustedes conocieran este lugar, por ello decidí traerlos aquí-

-Es muy amable de su parte-Dijo el señor Geum

La velada fue interesante, los padres de Jun Pyo intentaron convivir más con los de Jan Di lo cual no fue muy difícil pues los padres de Jan Di estaban muy dispuestos a acercarse a ellos, pronto serían familia.

Al día siguiente todos fueron libres de pasar el rato, Kang San decidió probar algunos deportes acuáticos mientras los padres de Jan Di y Jun Pyo decidieron pasar el día en la playa relajándose un momento mientras algunas personas les llevaban comida y bebidas.

-Una boda en la playa sería hermosa-Dijo Kang Hee Soo de pronto mirando el paisaje, ella se imaginaba una ceremonia cerca de la playa, pero no como la casi boda de Jun Pyo, sino en una playa así, en el atardecer.

-Sí, pero muy problemático para el número de invitados-Dijo su esposo quien a pesar de saber que Jan Di no quería muchos invitados, no tenían opción pues debido al tamaño del Grupo Shin Hwa, debía ser una boda con muchos invitados. Sabía, por Sang Rok que la ceremonia donde se casaría Jun Pyo y Ha Jae Kyun había tenido un número limitado de asistentes, pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, el señor Goo quería invitar a más personas importantes.

-Además...bueno…nosotros no tenemos dinero para una boda en la playa-Dijo tímidamente el padre de Jan Di

-Señor Geum, no se preocupe, nosotros pagaremos todo, absolutamente todo, queremos a Jan Di en la familia, además-Miro a su esposa

-Además después de todo lo que les hice pasar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-Dijo ella

Los señores Geum se miraron, indecisos de aceptar la propuesta. Pero ambos sabían que una boda con un hombre como Jun Pyo no podía ser una sencilla, por ello decidieron aceptar. Ellos querían que su hija tuviera la mejor boda del mundo.

-Está bien pero por favor si necesitan algo, no duden en mencionarlo-

-Bueno, no creo que Jan Di ni Jun Pyo se opongan a una boda en la playa pero...lo mejor sería hacerla en Seúl, tendremos que invitar a muchas personas importantes-

-Sí, tienen razón, ustedes tienen muchos conocidos-

-Aunque es una pena, sé que Jan Di e incluso Jun Pyo soñaban con una boda pequeña, solo familiares cercanos y amigos inmediatos.-Explico la madre de Jan Di

-Oh! Amaría una boda así-Dijo Kang Hee Soo

-Si pero es mejor un evento grande-Intervino el padre de Jun Pyo

Las mujeres solo suspiraron con derrota. Comenzaron a hablar de planes y propuestas que darían a la joven pareja

-¿Dónde están, por cierto?-Dijo Kang Hee Soo

-Vamos cariño, déjalos disfrutar un poco a solas-

Jun Pyo y Jan Di se encontraban a muchos metros sobre el suelo, Jun Pyo había decidido enseñarle una vez más el corazón que en aquel entonces la chica no recibió, pero que ahora acepto emocionada.

-Jun Pyo, eres un romántico cuando te lo propones-

-Soy el gran Jun Pyo-

-Pabo-

Más tarde ambos regresaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, Jun Pyo iba cargando en su espalda a Jan Di.

-Vaya chicos, es hora de comer algo-Dijo Boon Hyun. Sorprendidos se encontraron con que había un par de personas más con ellos

-Nona-

-Hermanito-

Jun Hee y su esposo Kang habían escuchado del viaje y decidieron unirse. Fue una reunión familiar única. De alguna manera todos se había acoplado, todos hablaban, todos reían, todos sonreían, pero sobre todo, todos estaban felices. Jun Pyo jamás pensó que eso sería posible, que ambas familias tuvieran un momento así.

-Y dime hijo ¿Cuándo trajiste a Jan Di?-Pregunto Boon Hyun mientras los demás platicaban

-Cuando comenzamos a salir, no todos mis recuerdos son buenos, pero ahora estamos aquí de nuevo para corregir eso- Su padre le dio unas palmadas en su hombro.

-Es agradable este viaje-Dijo Jun Hee

-Lo sé Nona-

-Se siente tan…familiar-

-Hija, por supuesto que se siente como reunión familiar, solo faltan el padre de Kang para estar todos-

-Si bueno-Dijo el aludido-Mi padre se encuentra en Estados Unidos supervisando un nuevo hotel-

Siguieron con una plática amena hasta que todos decidieron descansar.

Al día siguiente, pasearon por la isla, Jan Di compro un brazalete a Jun Pyo

-Pff cosas baratas-

-Yah! Pues entonces...-

-Ani ani, es mío-Dijo quitándole el brazalete y poniéndoselo. Los señores Goo y Geum paseaban, admirando algunas cosas, probando otras. Jun Hee y Han Kang solo miraban tranquilamente. Kang San por su parte se encontraba un poco aburrido pues no tenía a nadie con quien platicar o pasear.

Disfrutaron mucho del paseo pero llegaron cansados.

El día siguiente sería el último pues después se irían una mañana después. Así que todos disfrutaron de la playa, claro Jun Pyo siempre estaba cerca de Jan Di, evitando que se ahogara. Kang San decidió tomar un pequeño bote y remar. Los padres de Jan Di, jugaban cual niños en las olas, Jun Hee y Kang tomaron las motos acuáticas para hacer una carrera. Kang ganó. Pero después Jun Pyo decidió que él también quería competir con Kang así que dejo a su prometida en la playa y tomo una moto acuática. Mientras competían, todos los animaban

-Vamos Jun Pyo-Gritaba Jan Di

-Kang que te sucede, más rápido- Decía Jun Hee. Jun Pyo ganó la carrera-Que vergüenza Kang-

-Mwho? Aish, es obvio que el pasa más tiempo en las motos acuáticas que yo-

-Vamos Hyun-Dijo Jun Pyo quien ahora respetaba a su cuñado-Soy mejor que tú-

-Goo Jun Pyo, no hagas eso-

-¿Qué?-

-Burlarte porque has ganado-

-Jan Di no me estas ayudando-Le dijo Han Kang quien había tomado cariño por Geum Jan Di

-Ahora yo quiero competir con ustedes-Dijo Kang San

-No, de ninguna manera, te puedes lastimar-Dijo la madre de Jan Di, tomo el brazo de su hijo y lo llevo a la playa.

Kang Hee Soo compartía con la madre de Jan Di, el querer lo mejor para sus hijos, y aunque sabía que todo lo que hizo en el pasado no había sido correcto, solo le quedaba cambiar sus acciones y su actitud.

Por la tarde, Jan Di con la ayuda de su madre y de Jun Hee prepararon comida, decidieron hacer una especie de picnic en la playa. Jun Pyo se emocionó mucho, amaba los picnic.

-Mira prueba esto-Dijo Jun Pyo a Jan Di, ajeno a las miradas que recibía de parte de su padre. Amor joven, amor puro, eso es lo que veía cuando observaba a la pareja. A veces se preguntaba porque su esposa había tomado esa actitud con Jan Di, si bien, la familia de Hee Soo no tenía mala posición económica, se casaron con amor, al menos así había sido en un principio, pero los viajes constantes y demás los alejaron. Pero él seguía amando a su esposa. Sin embargo, él no se opuso a una boda por conveniencia para su hija, y seguramente tampoco se habría opuesto a una boda de esa naturaleza para su hijo, pero estar en coma lo había hecho recapacitar. Por ello aprobó a Jan Di, por ello y por la pureza de la chica, por su forma de amar a Jun Pyo.

La comida era muy rica, Jun Hee y su esposo disfrutaban, Jan Di y Jun Pyo jugaban y reían, los Goo miraban a sus hijos, felices, y los Geum miraban a su hija, sonriendo, riendo. Jan Di siempre era la responsable de toda la familia, pero eso no estaba bien y lo sabían, por ello se alegraban de mirarla así, feliz, disfrutando un poco de libertad, siendo joven, amando libremente.

Mientras comían de pronto Jun Pyo se levantó de golpe, todos lo miraron extrañados, menos Jan Di.

-Ya, ya, ya se fue-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Compruébalo-

El chico se acercó y suspiro aliviado

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-Preguntó su madre

-Un insecto-

Sus padres lo miraron confundidos

-Le tiene miedo a los insectos-Aclaro Jun Hee

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé- Respondió el chico quien permaneció de mal humor un par de minutos más hasta que Jan Di le dio a comer un poco de fruta.

Boon Hyun miro a su esposa, ambos un poco sorprendidos por el miedo de Jun Pyo, ¿Insectos? De pronto, el señor Goo no pudo evitar reír.

-Appa-Dijo Jun Hee confundida

-¿Insectos? ¿Enserio?-

-Papá-Dijo Jun Pyo, pero Jan Di tomo su mano y le sonrió para seguir disfrutando de la comida.

Por la noche Jun Pyo superviso la cena. Todos quedaron encantados por la variedad de comida y por la calidad con que estaban preparados los alimentos. Jun Pyo se había esforzado no solo por su prometida, sino por la familia de su prometida.

Fuegos artificiales cerraron la noche. Todos miraban fascinados.

-Tu hermano es todo un romántico-Dijo Boon Hyun a su hija

-Lo sé-

-Yo puedo superarlo-Dijo su esposo

-Lo dudo cariño, mira todo lo que hizo por Jan Di

-¡Jun Hee!-

-Mwho? Appa, dime, quien crees que es más romántico Jun Pyo o Kang-

-Jun Pyo-

-Abeoji-

-Lo siento-

-Pues sí, apoyo la moción-Dijo Hee Soo-Jun Pyo es más romántico-

-Araso-

-Tranquilo Kang-sii-Dijo el hermano de Jan Di-Algún día superaras a Hyung-

El aludido solo sonrió.

Nadie podía negar que Jun Pyo amaba demasiado a Geum Jan Di. Y la mujer maravilla, a pesar de casi nunca expresarlo, amaba a su prometido, y se encontraba tan conmovida, tan agradecida, que aquella noche, con el sonido del viento y las olas, Geum Jan Di y Goo Jun Pyo se pertenecieron en cuerpo y alma por primera vez.

Al día siguiente, con mucho pesar, se marcharon de la isla, prometiendo regresar cuando Jan Di y Jun Pyo fueran finalmente marido y mujer.

El matrimonio Goo había conocido más a su hijo, Kang Hee Soo ahora podría responder a las preguntas que tiempo atrás hizo Jun Hee

¿Cuáles son sus miedos? Los insectos, perder a Geum Jan Di

¿Sus alegrías? pasar tiempo con el F4 y con Jan Di, cuando Jan Di preparaba para él comida, cuando le decía que lo amaba

¿Sus tristezas? Su pasado

¿Qué le gusta? Mirar las estrellas, comer en la calle

Si, ahora los Goo conocían mejor a su hijo, y debían agradecerle a Geum Jan Di.

-Sabes, es una pena que hasta ahora lo conozcamos como es debido-Dijo Boon Hyun a su esposa-Pronto se casará-

-Lo sé, pero al menos ahora lo conocemos cariño.-

-Sí-

Goo Jun Pyo miro a sus padres y les sonrió. Era una pena que tardaran tanto en conocer a su hijo, tardaron, pero corrigieron su error. Ahora sabían muchas cosas de él, sus miedos, esperanzas, gustos y disgustos. Pero lo más importante es que ahora sabían que necesitaban ser una familia, feliz, unida. Una familia que no solo fueran personas conectadas por el mismo apellido, habían aprendido que la familia era algo más. Poco a poco, los Goo serían una gran familia, con una hija casada era obvio que desearan un nieto y muy pronto su hijo también contraería matrimonio, ambos se preguntaban cuando les darían un nieto pero sabían que debían ser pacientes, pero sobre todo sabían que necesitaban tener un lazo más fuerte con sus hijos para poder ser realmente una familia.

-FIN-

A/N Espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña historia, publicare un One Shot especial relacionado a esta historia la próxima semana así que no se decepcionen con este final. Nos leemos pronto,

Cari


End file.
